A New Surprise
by Mochi Bounce
Summary: Arthur and Alfred were dating for about three years and then something had unexpected had happen in their lives. Contains: Mpreg, USUK, human AU, M rated for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 1**

"mmm… what happened last night" the English man woke up finding himself in a pair American arms naked "what the fuck!"

The American woke up finding his lover in his arms. "Morning Iggy" the American said wide smile.

"Seriously, why are calling that?" the English man asked in frustration.

"Because you are from England and I just thought that I why don't I make a cute nickname out of it," the obnoxious American smiled.

"Yeah… sure… more like annoying," the Englishmen said with a irritated sigh.

"Be quiet you know you love it," the American said as he pecked his English lovers lips.

With that the American started to go down stairs and to make breakfast.

"ALFRED!"

"Yeah babe?"

"Put some clothes on before you leave, please?"

Alfred looked down and blushed "hahaha sorry," then he went to put on some comfortable clothes before proceeding to the kitchen "hey, Arthur?"

"Yeah?"

"You coming down?"

"Oh… yeah I'm going to take a shower first, then come down," Arthur said with a smile.

"Don't go and dress up, it's your day off,"

"Fine, fine"

Then he watched his American lover go down stairs. As he got up there was a shock of pain in his hips.

"Ow… bloody hell that hurts," he said trying to keep his voice down so he doesn't make sure the man down stairs doesn't hear him.

He limped over to their master bathroom and opened the cabinet to get pain killers to ease the pain a bit. Then he took a shower after that, he had gotten into some comfy pajamas. He proceeded to the kitchen to find his lover sitting at the table eating breakfast. Arthur had gone to make himself a cup of tea.

"How's the shower?" the American asked with that ridiculous smile that Arthur had adored.

"It was nice, aren't you going to take a shower?" Arthur had asked.

"Yeah, after I finish eating breakfast"

"Okay" Arthur had sat down in his seat drinking his Breakfast English Tea and reading his Sherlock Homes series.

The American had gotten up and took a shower and got into his suit.

"It's been a month already?" the Englishmen looked at his lover with a slight frown.

"Yeah sorry but I'll be back in 3 weeks tops, 'kay?" he said kissing goodbye.

"Okay…."

"Arthur?"

"What?"

"Love you~" he said with a smile.

"Love you too… git"

"Aww… tough love," he said with a fake frown.

"Just go so you can come back quicker," Arthur said pushing his lover out of the door.

"Okay, okay bye" he said waving goodbye.

When the Alfred drove away to the airport, Arthur was waving goodbye, and sighed and walked back into the house. Sat down and watched some doctor who episodes.

~few hours later~

Arthur fell asleep on the coach. It was quiet, he liked the quietness in the house, but he wished his obnoxious boyfriend was here with him and trying to break the silence.

Then Arthur had shot up with something in his throat forcing itself up. He ran to the bathroom and puked up the breakfast that Alfred had made him. He coughed a few times and sat by the toilet for a few more moments to see if he will puke again.

Once he had gotten up he felt light headed from the puke process so he called it a day and went to bed it was already nine o'clock pm anyways.

~next day~

Let's just say Arthur felt like shit. He was tried from keep on waking up to use the bathroom, or puke. He got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen just to make tea considering he had been puking, he didn't want to eat for a while.

~3 weeks later~

Arthur didn't realize it but he was sleeping on the couch with the television on with BBC channel on. Alfred had opened the door and saw Arthur sleeping on the couch. He chuckled quietly and walked up to his British boy friend.

"Arthur?" he stroked his messy blond hair.

"Alfred?" as he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up.

"Arthur your pale, paler than usual, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Hm? Oh… I've been sick for the past three weeks,"

"WHAT! Why didn't you call me if you were sick?" he said with concern.

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me, it will just stress you out more," Arthur said looking at his boy friend.

Alfred sighed at him "you do know what's best, but hey you can tell me so I can check on you, to see how you are doing," giving his sick boyfriend a kiss on the forehead.

~few hours later~

"Artie, where are you going?"

"Just to the store were running out of milk," the Englishmen said while putting on his coat.

"Are you okay going out there?" he asked him.

"Yeah, besides fresh air will do me good" Arthur said smiling at his boyfriend.

"Okay come back safely, okay?" as he stood up kissing his British boyfriend's lips goodbye.

"I will" and he left to the store.

* * *

_**Yeah I love this couple so much c: they are so adorable together**_

_**And what does Arthur have in store for his future. **_

_**Also damn I love mpreg so no haters.**_

_**Love Poppets~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 2**

Arthur had walked to the store. Grabbed the milk they needed. Then went to the pharmacy and went to go look for a pregnancy test.

"Sounds kind of weird getting this, but I looked up my symptoms on the internet and it says it's symptoms of me being pregnant" Arthur sighed to himself "I'll take the test when Alfred is out so he doesn't know I have this."

Arthur had looked at the box to see if it was expired. After buying the two items he had hid the test in his big pocket in his coat, and then left for home.

"I'm home," Arthur yelled taking of his coat and shoes and proceeded to the living room "Alfred?"

"Hm… Oh hey babe… missed you~" the American paused his game and ran up to the Englishmen to give him his best bear hugs.

"To tight" Arthur complained as trying to get out of the hug.

"Oh sorry" then kissed his British lips, then walked and continued his game "wanna watch me or play with me" the man asked with his goofy smile.

"Yeah but I need to use the bathroom real fast," then Arthur proceeded up to the master bathroom and left his boyfriend down stairs "okay where should I hide this?" looking for a place trying to the pregnancy test. After a while he had found a place where to hide them.

"Hey babe" the American said, while knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" then Arthur open the door to reveal Alfred.

"I'm going to meet up with my brother he's in England for a visit so we arranged to meet each other" Alfred was happy to see his brother even though he's Canadian and he's American, but they are twins.

"Okay, love" Arthur said kissing him goodbye.

Then the American practically ran out of the house and left Arthur alone. Arthur sighed and went to the bathroom to do the test. "Perfect timing, idiot," he chuckled to himself.

"Okay… how do I do this" Arthur said looking at the stick with a puzzled face. Then read the instructions and did what the instructions said.

After about five minutes he had checked the stick. But instead of a thank god or yes, he had a shocked face looking at the stick "w-what!" Arthur almost had a panic attack.

Not tears of joy, but sadness. Because he thought maybe if he told Alfred he might leave him, the reason why he thinks that because who would want to date a freak.

"Oh god," he said crying a little.

~1 hour later~

"Artie I'm home!" Alfred called through the empty looking house "hm? Where is he…? Arthur!"

He looked around the house then saw Arthur looking like a sad wreck.

"Arthur! Are you okay?" saying looking really concern.

"Um…"

"Is there something wrong?"

"I-"

"Please tell me"

"Nothing is wrong, why? Is there?" Arthur said getting irritated but, he wanted to cry because he didn't want Alfred to leave him if he told him, or make him think that he was a freak.

"Arthur" Alfred said trying to give him a hug.

Arthur pulled away from the Americans embrace and said. "s-sorry" with that Arthur ran up stairs and locked the bathroom door.

Alfred ran after him but Arthur already locked the door before he made it. He tried to open the door with all his strength, trying not to break it, or Arthur will yell at him… again.

"Arthur open the door" he said a sigh.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE" Arthur yelled with his sobs.

"Please open Arthur," he pleaded.

Then he heard the door lock click unlocked and open by a Englishmen with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Arthur… what's going on? Why are you acting weird" the American said gripping his shoulders.

"You'll laugh, you'll think I'm a freak, or you might leave me" trying to calm himself down.

"I won't laugh, I will never think that you are a freak, also I will never leave you again," looking at the red puffy emerald eyes. "Now tell me, what is the matter?"

"Can I be left alone I just don't want to talk right now" Arthur said heading to their queen size bed.

"Arthur… fine if you want to be grumpy, be grumpy," Alfred said being over dramatic "I'll just go and sleep down stairs tonight."

When Alfred left Arthur just shoved his face in his pillows and cried his heart out. Then finally fell asleep in an hour or so. While Arthur was crying, Alfred had been sleeping on the couch hearing Arthurs sobs, "what have I done," the American thought to himself. With that he got up and head up stairs seeing his boyfriend sleeping on the bed still crying a bit. He climbed into the bed and put his arms around Arthur and fell asleep.

~morning~

Alfred had woken up to see there was a blank spot between his arms. Then he got up stretching a bit, and went down stairs to see Arthur on the couch drinking his tea.

"Hey…" Alfred said looking at him, the Englishmen looked him back.

"What?" he said sounding a bit quiet.

"Listen Arthur I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" hopping for a nice answer.

"I forgive you, even though I was the one acting like a child," Arthur said looking at the teacup.

"Yeah, but you probably had a rough day, um… I'll go take a shower," then the American had left to take a shower.

As Alfred has been waiting the water to heat up. He was just looking around the bathroom then something caught his eye a box. A purple box then picked up the box he read the box his eyes had widened.

"Pregnancy test?" he questioned himself.

Then looked at the trash and saw a white stick, he picked it up then examined it and noticed two pink plus signs. That meant pregnant right? Then Alfred looked at the box to see what it meant, then his widened even more. Then went down stairs, to find Arthur washing dishes, and then he walked up to Arthur.

Arthur turned around to meet his boyfriends sky blue eyes, but not like a welcoming eyes he usually had, they were eyes of betrayal.

"Alfred?" Arthur looked at him with confused face.

Then Alfred had handed him the pregnancy test. Arthur's eyes widened looking at the pregnancy test stick.

"Care to explain?" Alfred said looking at Arthur with a serious face.

"I-I" Arthur was lost in words.

"Arthur, say it" he said looking at Arthur.

Arthur mumbles.

"Come on please, say it" looking at Arthur with his smiles.

"I-I'm pregnant" then looked at Alfred.

"There wasn't so bad, hm?" Alfred did his goofy smiles, "but seriously we need to talk this over go sit on the couch and I'll make you some tea, 'Kay?"

Arthur nodded and walked to the couch; he pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face. Then Alfred walked in to find his boyfriend hiding his face.

"Arthur what are you doing," he asked while putting the tea and coffee on the coffee table.

"N-nothing I'm just tired," the British man had said looking at Alfred.

"So… how?" Alfred said getting to the point.

"I… can't say…" Arthur said looking at his feet.

"Is that an 'I can't say' or 'I won't say'?" the American said taking his coffee then taking a sip.

"I can't say… I don't know," the Englishmen was about to cry but the American quickly put his hands over his cheeks then wiped away his tears.

"Arthur please don't cry you know how I feel about you crying, here take you tea, see if it will calm you down a bit," the Alfred grabbed Arthurs tea and gave it to him.

"So… are you mad?" Arthur asked after taking a small sip.

"Mad? No, well kind of freaked out but on the other hand I'm happy to be a dad and all," he said with his smiles.

"R-really," then looked up from his tea and to his sky blue eyes.

"Yes, really," then he got up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked as he was standing up, but Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur's shoulders and put him back on the couch.

"Don't move." Then Alfred was going to go get his laptop and plopped down on the couch next the Arthur, "I'm going to search for a clinic. That is close to our house, and set a private appointment so we can just talk to the doctor."

"But I don't want to go to the clinic… though,"

"Why not?"

Arthur didn't want to answer so he just layed on Alfred. He just sighed and put his arms around his lover. Arthur was, just scared. What if something goes wrong, he might lose the baby or people might take him away if they go to the clinic and do awful tests on him. Alfred sighed grabbing his coffee and took a sip. While rubbing Arthurs back to calm him down.

"Scared?" Alfred asked, and then Arthur had looked up at Alfred with tired eyes. "woah your paler than usually, we are going to clinic to see if your ok.

"But, they might think I'm weird, what if there is something wrong…? What if I lose the baby," Arthur said then put his face into Alfred's chest.

"Listen we're going to just going to talk to the doctor, to see what's up… I don't know… maybe the test picked up a tumor or something." Alfred said as he picked up Arthurs head and picked his head and gave him a small kiss. "I already set an appointment, so please I rather lose the baby then you Arthur."

Arthur looked kept looking at Alfred. "Fine we can go to the doctors," Arthur sighed and got up, and put on his coat.

Alfred smiled and led Arthur to his car and drove off to the clinic.

"So… how are you feeling," Alfred asked "you know about the pregnancy."

"I'm not giving away the baby if that is what you're getting at,"

"Good," Alfred said with his goofy smiles, "I don't want you to, Arthur I love you and us having a kid… I wasn't really thinking about until now but the idea gave me chills down my spine in a really awesome way."

Arthur smiled and saw the clinic and gave out a huge gulp. Alfred turned on his turning signal on the car, and then pulled over to a parking place and got out of the car. Then opens Arthur's door, and helped him out.

"Hey," Alfred grabs Arthurs hand, "I'll never let go."

Arthur smiled.

"Thank you, love," and gave Alfred a kiss on his cheek.

"Ready?" Alfred asked before proceeding at the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Arthur said squeezing Alfred's hand.

* * *

_**Omg :D **_

_**I love their relationship so much x3**_

_**But poor Arthur I'm sorry D: I'm making him go through so much pain, but all that pain will turn into something beautiful… right o.o**_

_**Yep sounds about right ^^**_

_**Love you poppets~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 3**

They walked into the clinic, and checked in then sat in the waiting room.

Alfred looked at Arthur "hey you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," Arthur had yawned.

"Here," Alfred had put Arthur's head on his shoulder, "you can sleep on my shoulder until we get called,"

Arthur had slept for a good 20 minutes, before they got called.

"Um… Mr. Kirkland?" the nursed asked and looked at the two man in the

"Hey, wake up" Alfred said while nudging his boyfriend. Then met his green emerald eyes and with his sky blue eyes "come on we've been called,"

"Sorry for the wait we are unusually busy at night," the nurse said looking at the two young men.

Then they both stood up, Alfred took Arthurs hand. The nurse showed the room, then Arthur was ordered to sit down, but Alfred was standing beside Arthur and kept hold of his hand.

"Sorry miss but we want to talk to just the doctor," Alfred said firmly.

"It says that Mr. Kirkland has a stomach ache…" the nursed asked in confusion but then sighed, "okay, the doctor will be with you at a moment," with that said she left the room.

"Hey," Alfred said looking at Arthur.

Arthur looked at Alfred and his sky blue eyes, "yeah," Arthur said in a really small nervous voice.

"It's going to be okay,"

"I know, I'm just a bit scared, of what's going to happen,"

"Nothing bad will happen… come here; it kinda looks like you need a hug,"

As Alfred let go of Arthur's hand and wrapped his arms around the smaller body. Arthur just gave up and accepted defeat and gave back a hug. Then let go and Alfred intertwined his fingers with Arthurs and smiled.

Then the doctor came and saw the two men, then smiled and took his seat.

"So… Mr. Kirkland?"

"Yes?" Arthur said looking at the doctor.

The doctor looked at the paperwork and sighed.

"It looks like you just have the flu, but instead of my conclusion, why are you here?"

"W-well you s-see, um…"

"Sir this a private appointment so whatever you say, won't leave this room, trust me,"

"I took a… pregnancy test… and it came out positive," Arthur said having his free hand on his neck a rubbing it.

"Sir you realize that you're male,"

"Um… we're aware that he's male, but the symptoms are similar of him being pregnant," Alfred said nervously.

"Mr. Kirkland, the pregnancy test measures the amount of HCG or human chronic gondotropin. Pregnant women have a lot of this chemical. You just so happen to be producing a lot of it. That does not automatically mean you are pregnant."

Arthur put gripped his hand on his arm. "There is another way to test instead of a home pregnancy test."

"There is…" the doctor said, "but if you want to do the ultrasound to see what is going on," the doctor said, "I'll go and get it ready stay here," then the doctor had left to get the ultrasound ready.

Alfred squeezed the Arthurs hand, Arthur looked at him and smiled at the American then looked away, "bloody hell its cold in here,"

"That's clinics for ya," Alfred said with his smile.

"True that," then Arthur felt muscular arms around him, "thanks love," Arthur said with a small smile.

"No prob, babe," then he let go and held Arthurs hand.

Then the doctor had came into the room and looked at the two men. "Ok its ready," he had showed them the way. Once they got to the door, "I'm sorry, but you have to let go of your boyfriend's hand."

Then the lovers let go of their hands and proceed to the room. Arthur was nervous, what will happen?

"Hey it's okay," Alfred said to make his boyfriend feel a bit better.

As Arthur lay down on the chair looking bed, "Mr. Kirkland please raise your shirt." Arthur had raised his shirt show his pale belly. "Now this will be cold," then the doctor had put the freezing gel on Arthurs belly. Arthurs shivered a little from the cold gel on his belly. The doctor had finished tuning and dialing the machine, then grabbed the small part of the machine and put it on his belly. "Okay, there are your kidney's, bladder, and…" the doctor had paused for a second, "sit up for me," Arthur had slowly sat up, and then he put the cold gel on his back.

Alfred had a scared face on him, was he right about the tumor after all? Then looked at Arthur with a scared expression on his face, then Arthur looked at him as the doctor had been changing a few of the dials trying to get a clearer picture, then wiped the gel off Arthur's back, "lie back down."

"Um doc what's the problem?" Alfred asked with slight fear.

"In my years of being a doctor I have never came across this…" the doctor said, still shocked.

"What's wrong with me?" Arthur said with full on fear.

"Here I'll show you," then put more cold gel on Arthur's belly then turned the screen to the couple. "You see here there are your kidneys and bladder, but this…" as the doctor pointed to the blob on the screen then said, "should be a prostate. It should be far denser but it's not."

"What takes its place?" Alfred had asked with fear.

"I don't know, there is to much tissue in the way to see that is why I had you sit up before, but I have to have sit up again please," then Arthur had followed the orders and sat up, then he had spread the cold gel back on his back. "I can see the blob clear on the back, but there seem to a outline of a uterus, but I can't see inside it, but now there is that bone in the way, and the only way to tell if I give you a prostate exam. Meaning of that is we stick a tube up your butt, to see what muscle it is."

Arthur had a lot of things on his mind, but the most was fear. He looked at Alfred then the doctor and sighed, "It will be the best to see what is going on, right?"

Alfred nodded, the doctor had had sighed and turned off the machine and wiped the gel off of Arthurs stomach.

"unfortunately, you can't do it here, we aren't well equipped for this situation, so I recommend you go to a actual hospital," the doctor then looked at the two men, "you two are either the most unluckiest or luckiest couple I have ever seen, so Mr. Kirkland." Arthur looked at the doctor "I would treat yourself as you were pregnant for now on," Arthur nodded and then looked at his belly which looks a little puggy from an angle.

"but unfortunately I can tell if it is one by accurate, I just send the pictures to the computer if you like I would print them out," Alfred nodded, "then I print them out I'll come back," then the doctor stopped before leaving, "the hospital might ask for blood if you, want you can do it here," Arthur looked up at the doctor and nodded softly, then he left room.

Then Alfred and Arthur were alone in the room, then Alfred spoke up to break the awkward silence between them, "hey… it'll be okay, Arthur," but to be honest Alfred was scared for Arthur so many things can go wrong if Arthur really was pregnant. But out of nowhere Arthur had hugged the American tightly he hid his face into the others chest, he was having a full on panic attack on what he had heard. The American had rubbed circles on his back to calm him down a little.

"Arthur… I'm so sorry," but he had to stay brave, for Arthur, "hey look at the bright side Arthur, the doctor didn't say anything bad will happen to the pregnancy. You're still safe," Alfred had smiled at his lover.

"I'm not worried about… me," Arthur managed to get out, as he huddled himself closer to his lovers chest, and hiccupped softly trying to calm himself down.

Alfred pulled Arthur back and met his puffy red emerald eyes, "what do you mean then what are you worried about."

"I-I'm worried about being… pregnant," Alfred waited for Arthur to finish "what if… something goes wrong," Alfred already knew it, but he put his arms around his British lover.

"Hey, I promise nothing will happen, remember I'm the hero, nothing bad will happen to you," Arthur calmed down a little and looked at the sky blue eyes and smiled.

"I know you are, you're my only hero," Arthur calm down then the doctor came in.

"Here are the pictures give these photos to his next doctor," then he grabbed the needle, "should we go and get the blood now?" Arthur nodded and lifting his sleeve to show his bare arm. The doctor put the needle in Arthurs arm and took enough blood. "You'll have to drink a lot of water once you get home." Then took out the needle and cleaned his wound, "don't worry, we'll figure this out,"

Alfred nodded then said "let's hope it's before Arthur gives birth."

Arthur was still in his lovers arms feeling weak, he wasn't really all relaxed, but the man slowly closed his eyes and took a little nap. Alfred sighed then looked at the doctor.

The doctor gave the big orange envelope to Alfred, "don't fold these until you see your next doctor and I'll make sure I send the blood results to the next doctor as well."

Alfred nodded, "hey, let's go," Arthur slowly opened his eyes. Then got up from the bed and fell onto Alfred side. Then he had grabbed Arthur's side and said, "Hey, you can sleep in the car, and I'll put you in bed." As they were heading to his car, Alfred had put the seat belt around Arthur. Arthur was falling asleep, as Alfred closed the door, Arthur had put his head on the door and fell asleep. Alfred had gotten into the car, and started it up and drove home.

Once he pulled over in the drive way in their house. Alfred looked at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled. Then got out of the car and had carefully undone his seatbelt. Then carried Arthur in bridal style and put him in bed. Alfred gently put some pajamas on Arthur; he stirred in his sleep a little, from the sudden movement. Then Alfred had put on his own pajamas and got into the bed and covered Arthur up with the blanket and wrapped his arms around, then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep tight, babe," with that being said he fell asleep also.

* * *

_**It had been such a long day for Arthur poor him xc**_

_**By the way I have to give credit to google for the info of the pregnant complicated mumbo jumbo lol**_

_**Thank you for reading this far and I hope this good enough story for you guys c:**_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 4**

Arthur had woken up with a slight pain in his stomach then he shot up and ran to the bathroom. Then Alfred woke up and ran after Arthur. "Babe, you okay?" Alfred said rubbing Arthurs back while he was puking.

"Does it look like I'm o-okay?" Arthur said in a shaky tone.

"Nope… hey I'll make you some tea to settle you stomach, 'kay?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah sounds nice, love," Arthur said smiling still sitting by toilet.

"Okay I'll be right back," Alfred had run down stairs to get his lover a cup of tea.

Arthur hated this stage of pregnancy he had bag under his eyes with the early 'wake up calls'. Arthur just sighed and got up and headed down stairs.

"Hey Arthur?" Alfred said looking through the kitchen and at his lover on the stairwell.

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur said in confusion.

"I was wondering, do you think I should quit my job?" Alfred said taking the boiled water and pouring it into the Arthurs favorite tea cup.

"W-WHAT?" Arthur yelled in confusion "WHY DO YOU WANT TO DO THAT?"

"Cause I have to leave you here, alone… every month… and I'm your hero so I can't leave you here to suffer all by yourself," Alfred said with much confidence.

Arthur just blinked a few times and smiled, he was happy that Alfred had cared for him so much, "okay love, but wait until you find a proper job so just keep your old job for a while."

"Okay" then had walked Arthur over to the coach, then turned on the television, "what was that one show you like on BBC?"

"hm… oh its Sherlock," Arthur said smiling.

"okay, then," then turned on the channel and watched the television.

After a hour or so Arthur had falling asleep on Alfred's chest. Alfred just smiled and held his lover close to his chest. Then changed the channel to Comedy Central, and watched American dad.

Arthur had woken up to the sound of his lover's loud obnoxious snores of his lover. He slowly opened his emerald eyes and looked at him and smiled. Alfred woke and smiled at Arthur.

"Hey babe," Alfred said smiling.

"Hello love," Arthur said smiling back.

"Hey?" Alfred said looking at his lover.

"hm?"

"Do you want to go to go on… you know a date? It has been forever since we've been on one… you know…" Alfred said smiling.

Arthur just blinked a few times then smiled "love, that sounds brilliant," then Arthur put his head back on Alfred's chest.

Alfred started to rub his back "hey, how are you doing with the pregnancy thing?" Alfred asked looking at the television then at Arthur.

"Its fine I suppose, I mean it's a pain in an ass," Arthur had said with a sigh.

"I bet, I mean having a kid inside of you, it's kind of scary for me… I never really planned on being farther" Alfred said with his smile.

Arthur smiled and closed his eyes and changed the subject so the conversation doesn't die on him.

"Hey when is that hospital appointment?" Arthur asked.

"Hm… the doctor said tomorrow in the afternoon, so how about Wednesday for the date," Arthur blushed and nodded and dug his head in his lovers chest trying his best to hide his blush.

Alfred chuckled a little and lifted Arthur head and gave him a passionate kiss, "love you, babe," Alfred said with his smile.

"Love you too," then Arthur looked away hiding his darker blush.

"You can blush babe, you look so cute when you do,"

"Really? I think I look ridiculous," Arthur looked away.

"Nah, you're just being denial, with yourself,"

They were talking what seemed liked few minutes, but it was hours. Then Alfred had gotten off the coach.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked as he got up, but got gently pushed back on the seat, then got handed a cup of tea.

"I'll be out for a while, just relax , I need to get something and its very important," Alfred said putting on his coat and walked back to Arthur and gave him a kiss goodbye then smiled, and walked out the door.

"What the bloody hell? What so important for me not to know? Damn wanker," then Arthur had took sip out of his tea then smiled, "a date huh? Wonder what we are going to do."

~four hours later~

Arthur was back at his favorite place in the house… the toilet. Arthur's eyes were watery from the painful stomach pains that he had from the baby. Then he got up slowly and examined himself in the mirror and sighed.

"Bloody hell pregnancy is hard, I wonder how women get through this and look even better than me?" Arthur had look at himself in the mirror one more time then left and took of his clothes and took a warm shower. Then got into his pajamas, and walked to the bed, and covered himself with the blanket, then fell asleep.

After a hour or so, Alfred had came home then looked around the house to see it was dark. Then carefully walk up stairs to find his boyfriend in the covers sleeping peacefully. He hid the plastic bag; he bought something for Arthur, something he was saving up for a long time. Then he had proceeded to the drawer and put on his pajamas and went under the cover with Arthur and put his arms around him and kissed him on the lips gently.

Arthur opened his eyes from the sudden contact, "A-Alfred," Arthur said with his eyes half shut.

"hey…" then the American had put his hand over the Englishmen's hair and pushed his hair out of his face then met his sky blue eyes with a pair of green emerald eyes. "You need the sleep so… go to sleep I'll be right here."

Arthur nodded softly and dug his head into the other men's chest and gently fell asleep.

_**What did Alfred had bought Arthur; I think you people have a proper idea where this is going… **_

_**Yep lol…**_

_**So Chapter 4 is down…**_

_**I didn't really know what to write for this so it kinda took me about 2 days to come up with this so I hope this good enough :/ **_

_**But either way I tried my best.**_

_**Hope you aren't that mad on how bad this chapter is…**_

_**But either way let's finish this chapter with…**_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 5**

Alfred woke up before Arthur, Arthur was unusually up before him, but he didn't really care because he was going to make breakfast.

After 30 minutes Arthur had woke up to see his boyfriend standing by the doorframe having the best smile he had.

"Morning sleepy head," Alfred said setting a bowl on his end table.

Arthur yawned and smile "morning,"

"Oh… I made you your favorite breakfast," Alfred handed the man the bowl.

"Hm… ready brek?" Alfred nodded and smiled and then grabbed out his breakfast.

Arthur took a spoon full of the porridge and ate it, "like it?" Alfred asked with pleading eyes.

"Delightful love," Arthur said smiling, putting the porridge at the end table. Once the man done that Alfred completely tackled his British lover with kisses, Arthur giggled and asked "what's gotten into you Alfred?"

"I don't know, I'm just happy," Alfred said looking down on Arthurs stomach and lightly rubbed it, "Arthur I love you," then kissed the Englishmen passionately.

Arthur wrapped his arms around the American's neck to deepen the kiss. They both pulled back and smiled, "I love you too, Alfred."

Then they both had finished their breakfast and got ready for the appointment. Once they got ready they had gotten into the car and started to drive off.

"How long is the drive?" Arthur asked.

"About an hour and a half," Alfred said looking slightly at Arthur.

"Oh… okay," Arthur sighed.

"You okay?" Alfred asked with slight concern.

"Hm? Oh I'm just nervous," Arthur asked with a shaky voice.

"Hey, remember I'm the hero, and the hero always protects their lovely and sexy lovers," Alfred said glanced over to Arthur and quickly put his eyes back on the road.

Arthur blushed and giggled, then sighed then looked the window. To find a open field with a few farm animals munching on their lunch. Then Alfred broke the silence.

"Hey, you hungry? Its 12:00, I bet you're hungry,"

"Yeah a little, what are we planning to eat," Arthur asked.

"Hhmm, how about some McDonalds? Its fast and we are in a hurry,"

Arthur just sighed "okay I suppose, I mean, we are in a hurry,"

"YES," Alfred said in excitement "love you babe,"

"Love you too," Arthur rolled his eyes then looked back out the window.

After a half a hour they finally found a fast food restaurant, Alfred bought a hamburger, and Arthur got a salad.

"Your really aren't that hungry, huh?" Alfred said while chuckling.

"Well, I don't want to throw up…" Arthur said sounding quite then he felt a touch on his leg.

"Go to sleep we got a hour left on the road,"

"Okay," Arthur put his seat back a bit and started to close his eyes until they were fully shut and gently fell asleep.

"Sleep well," then Arthur continued down the highway.

~An hour later~

Arthur woke up then put his seat back up, then looked at Alfred.

"Hey babe, how was your nap?" Alfred asked.

"It was okay… are we there yet?" Arthur asked in concern.

"Almost, it's just the traffic here," Alfred said in a irritated tone.

Arthur laughed and just looked at his lover then broke the silence, "eye spy, with my little eye, blue,"

Alfred chuckled "really?"

Arthur just nodded waited for Alfred to answer.

"Okay, okay I'll play the game," then Alfred had looked around the surroundings then asked, "the sky?"

Arthur chuckled nope.

"hm… the cars?"

"Nope,"

"Okay, hint,"

"It's inside the car,"

"Okay," then Alfred looked around the car "the soda cup?"

"No,"

"Hm… your jacket?"

"Nope,"

"Okay, I give up, what is it?"

"Your blue eyes," Arthur looked at his American lover.

"Good one," Alfred chuckled "my turn?" Arthur nodded, "hm… I spy, with my little eye, something big," then Alfred looked back at Arthur who was looking around.

"This traffic?"

"Sorry babe, nope,"

Then Arthur looked more around the car then in the car and puffed out his cheeks, "I give up."

Alfred chuckled "already?" Arthur just looked at him and turned his head.

"Fine, can you give me a hint," Arthur asked as he sighed.

"Okay, okay, same as your hint, it's in the car," then Arthur looked around.

"Your hamburger?"

"Nope,"

"Um… my stomach," Arthur sighed looking at his little swollen belly.

"Nope,"

"I give up,"

"Your eyebrows," Alfred looked at Arthur, Arthur looked really mad.

"What is wrong with my eyebrows?" Arthur asked with a death glare.

"Nothing they look really sexy on you," then once the car had stopped again he had leaned over to Arthur and gave him long kiss. Arthur blushed and melted into the kiss, but Alfred had to lean back into his seat.

The traffic had finally moved forward a bit faster. Then Arthur saw smoke, "an accident."

"Apparently," Alfred looked at the car.

"Oh my,"

"People are reckless,"

"Hey… Alfred?"

"Yeah,"

"You said that the doctor at the clinic had said there he hasn't said anything bad will happen…" then Arthur paused for a second "what if this doctors say something bad will happen,"

"Hey, if they do, I'll protect you," then Alfred looked over in the distance then saw the hospital, "hey look were here,"

Then Alfred pulled over to a empty parking space. Then got out of the car and helped his boyfriend out of the car. Then they headed into the hospital and checked in.

After ten minutes of waiting, then a female doctor came in and said, "Mr. Kirkland? Mr. Jones?" then doctor looked around the waiting room with a lot of people, then saw Alfred had gotten up and helped Arthur up, and walked over to the doctor. "You must be Arthur and Alfred?"

They both looked at each other and nodded; the doctor had smiled at them. Then showed them to a private room and closed the door and started to speak, "so I'm aware of your situation Arthur,"

Arthur nodded while sitting. Then the doctor turned to Alfred, "I'm also aware that you have the pictures of Arthur lower abdomen?" Alfred slowly nodded and took out the unopened orange envelope.

"Hmm… well it's hard to see what you have, it is properly because of the clinics ultrasound is not as strong…"

"Um… miss?" Alfred asked.

"Yes?"

"The doctor at the clinic said that there is this one test… um… it's called the prostate exam?"

The doctor giggled a little. "Oh that we will do later," she said, then the doctor turned to the computer and bringing up some documents. "So, Arthur?" Arthur looked up at the doctor, "is your blood type is the rare kind?" the doctor asked Arthur nodded in response, "Arthur will you follow me to the other room," Arthur got up and followed the doctor, the doctor turned around. "Mr. Jones, I'm going to start the exam so wait here until we get back," Alfred nodded and turned to his boyfriend, Arthur had a scared/worried face on him. Then he had followed the doctor out of the room.

Alfred was in the room alone he looked around and then took out his phone and plugged headphones into the phone and listened to the music. He closed his eyes and smiled when his boyfriends favorite band turned on, he looked at the screen the title was `Here Comes the Sun, by the Beetles' he kept looking at the screen until it had turned black.

After 20 minutes had passed Alfred was just pacing back and forth until his lover had walked through the door, but it still hasn't happened, maybe something was wrong. Then he saw a nurse walked in the room and saw Alfred and put a fake smile like all the doctors do. "Um sir, I'm not sure you are supposed to be here," the nurse walked closer to Alfred.

"Um… well I'm here because my boyfriend has a appointment,"

The nurse frowned "why are the handsome ones gay?" the nurse said quietly to herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really hear you," Alfred saidin confusion.

The nurse looked up "oh sorry sir, just going over the documents of, Arthur Kirkland?"

Alfred head had shot up "wait what does it say about him?"

"Um… sir I don't know if you know this but it's for family or lovers eyes, only," the nurse said looking at the man.

"Um… miss I am his boyfriend," the nursed looked at the man.

"Oh sorry…" the nurse handed him the documents "it really doesn't say much, the doctor has all the important information for this appointment…"

Then Alfred looked at the nurse then back at the documents.

"So… how did you two meet?"

"Hmm, oh that… that is a funny story," Alfred said chuckling to himself then looked at the nurse "you really want to know?" the nurse nodded her head in a yes motion. "Okay, hmm… it was almost three years ago… I was a coffee maker in Starbucks; I was in America at the time. I was working and noticed a strange messy blond hair man with these emerald green eyes. The reason I pay attention to him so much because he was a regular, then I finally made a conversation with him. He had a British accent I really loved people from different countries, it just seems they had better life there or something. But he told he was going back in a month because he was almost done with his studies. To be honest I just met the guy but for some reason I thought I loved him… you know." The nurse nodded in agreement "so I asked for his number and he gladly gave it to me and then walked with his coffee, to be honest he hated coffee sometimes I wonder, why was he even in there?" Alfred sighed, then looked at the nurse "I'm sorry, too much info?"

"Hmm… no to be honest it's interesting," the nursed smiled "so how long have you two have been going out?"

Alfred stops to think for a second "we've been dating almost three years, we started dating April 23rd that's tomorrow," Alfred said with a smile.

"Oh wow," the girl squealed.

"The thing it's going to be Arthur's birthday to but I'm just nervous giving his birthday gift," Alfred said as he was blushing.

"What's your gift?" the nurse said.

"Um… well… it's… kind of… a secret…" Alfred said, blushing a bit more.

"Okay I understand…" the nurse said looking down.

"Why do you want to know so much about me?" Alfred asked in confusion.

"Hmm… I don't know I guess I just like talking," then the nurse got up and walked out.

A few moments later, after the nurse had left Alfred alone, then walked in the doctor and Arthur rubbing his butt a few times. Alfred smiled and had walked up to his boyfriend. Then Alfred had given Arthur a hug, but Arthur didn't hug back because he was still rubbing his butt.

Then the doctor began to speak, "well Arthur does have a uterus judging by the looks of the results," then the doctor looked up, "so congrats Arthur you're pregnant,"

The two men looked at each other with fear but slight happiness, then Arthur spoke up, "but how will I give birth?"

"You can have surgery to it take out… or you can go the regular way,"

Alfred looked at the scared Englishmen, "I'll have to think about it," Arthur said.

"okay that will be your checkup, make sure to come next week, we aren't sure up if this will be safe for you or the baby, but how long have you been pregnant?"

"Um almost 2 months…" Arthur sighed.

"Well for the next check up, how about we do a ultrasound?" the doctor said.

Arthur had nodded in agreement, and then Alfred had grabbed Arthur's hand. Then the doctor had followed out the two men out of the hospital.

"Thanks for your help doc," Alfred said smiling.

"No problem, be sure to come back next week for the ultrasound,"

After they had left the hospital, Alfred had drove Arthur to their home.

"Wait where are you going," Arthur asked with concern.

"I'm just going out, to do something, okay?" Alfred said trying to get his boyfriend to calm down.

"o-okay…," then Arthur had gone up stairs.

Alfred sighed and drove to his car. While Arthur was in his room trying to sleep but it wasn't working but he didn't want to be alone in a big bed but then again. Arthur was scared maybe Alfred was playing the nice guy so he can just leave Arthur just sniffled a little, then dug his face into his pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Omg I don't know about the ending but I suppose it will do…**_

_**So Arthur had a actually had a real checkup and he is really pregers!**_

_**I mean this is a mpreg *evil face***_

_**Hope you are enjoying it so far**_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 6**

Arthur woke up then looked at the side of the bed that Alfred would sleep, but sadly it had been empty all night. Arthur had sighed and got up and took a shower, when Arthur had gotten out of the shower put on sum comfy clothes. Then he proceeded back to the bathroom to brush his teeth, after he looked at himself through the mirror and noticed that his belly was getting a bit swollen.

Arthur had sighed "I really am getting fat huh?" Arthur questioned himself.

"I don't think so" then Arthur turned around to find Alfred leaning against the door frame.

"Wanker, don't scare me like that," Arthur said grabbing his chest trying to calm down his heart.

"Sorry I just got back…," Alfred said looking down to the ground holding something behind his back "also sorry I was gone all night I was trying to find something,"

"Like what," Arthur said in a still mad tone.

"You'll find out, now how about that date I promised you today," Alfred said reaching his hand out trying to grab Arthurs.

Arthur was so struck from the sudden move that Alfred had just done, but he sighed and grabbed Alfred's hand. Before they had left Alfred brought Arthur into a passionate kiss, Arthur put his arms around Alfred's neck then continued with the kiss, and then they had broke the kiss.

"missed you Arthur," Alfred said looking into his lovers green emerald eyes then kissed his lips one more time then went to the car to begin with the date.

"So… what are we doing today?" Arthur asked with confusion.

"You'll have to find out, besides it's your birthday present," Alfred said as he started the car then drove to their first destination.

Once they had parked, Alfred had Arthur blindfolded and had him walking cautiously.

"Why can't I see where I'm going?" Arthur said while cautiously walking through what sounds like woods, with all the sticks breaking every step that he took and he heard birds chirping in air.

"It's a surprised," Alfred said with happiness.

"Okay," Arthur said while holding Alfred's hand tightly so he does slip and fall.

They had made it to their destination and Alfred had Arthur stay in one spot. The only thing that Arthur could hear was a lot of moving and some… plates? Arthur already guessed what was going to happen. Then Alfred reached for Arthur's blind fold and took the blind fold, there was whiteness from the sudden bright sun, then everything had gone back to normal. Arthur looked at the ground then his eyes had widened, from then sight. There was a half American and British flag blanket on the ground then had an old picnic basket on the floor next to the blanket. Then Alfred had grabbed Arthur's hand and helped Arthur sat on the blanket on the ground.

"You like it?" Alfred asked.

Arthur was so happy he couldn't find for words, but then he had spoken up "I love it," Arthur had kissed his lover on the cheek.

Alfred blushed but continued on with their picnic.

"Um… what do you have?" Arthur asked looking at Alfred in confusion.

"Oh… hmmm, let's see… I got a salad for you cause I know you like your salads," Alfred said laughing then handed the salad to Arthur "then I got a turkey sandwich," then Alfred grabbed out his sandwich and began to eat.

"Thanks," then Arthur had began to eat his salad.

Once Arthur had finish his salad then looked over to Alfred and caught him eaten a burger, "really, you're eating that now?" Arthur said in frustration.

"What?" Alfred said in confusion look, "what do mean? I have been up all night with nothing to eat, I just drank coffee."

Arthur just looked at him then looked down to the ground, "sorry… I just have been under a lot of pressure…"

Alfred looked at Arthur then gave Arthur a hug, "must be them mood swings that pregnancy gives you,"

Arthur just nodded and then had hugged back Alfred, then dug his head into his Alfred's chest and sighed. "Alfred?"

"Yeah babe?" Alfred responded.

"Am I a pain in the ass?" Arthur asked looking at Alfred's face.

Alfred sighed, "No you're not sometimes… though not all the time," Alfred said trying not to laugh.

"What is that suppose to mean," Arthur said in a mad tone.

"Nothing… nothing just forget about it…" Alfred said trying to calm down Arthur.

Then Arthur just let go of the hug, there was a long moment of silence between both of them. Then Alfred finally spoke up trying to break the awkward silence.

"You know… the picnic is not the only thing on the list…" Alfred said with his heroic smile.

Then Arthur looked at Alfred "really? You don't have to go all out on me…" Arthur blush a light shade of red.

Then Alfred had gotten up from his spot then helped Arthur up, "yes I do because I love you," Alfred said then kissed Arthur, "now how about we continue with our date."

Arthur nodded with happiness, "I think we shall," then Alfred grabbed all the items from the picnic, and then he grabbed Arthurs hand and walked back to the car.

Alfred had put the stuff in the trunk of the car, then helped Arthur into the car and he got in the car himself and started to drove off to their next destination.

"Alfred?" Arthur said.

Alfred turned his head a bit but kept his eyes on the road, "yeah babe?" Alfred asked.

Arthur sighed, "Why is this day so special? I mean I know it's my birthday, but you don't have to go all out,"

Alfred just smiled, "the reason I'm going all out this year, is that this year will be the year to remember," Arthur just smiled and looked out the window trying to figure out what will Alfred will be taking him next.

They finally made their destination, a green house and outside garden, Arthur's eyes had widened at what Alfred had brought him to. Alfred knew how Arthur loves flowers; he has a big beautiful garden full of many English flowers common in his home country.

Once they had gotten in and check in and there was a huge glass room full of flowers, even tropical ones. Arthur just looked at all the beautiful colors that the flowers proudly showed.

"Like it?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"You know, you don't have to do this for me…" Arthur smiled holding his slightly his heavy belly for support.

"You know I have to do anything to make my baby happy," Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur.

Then finally took a walk around the outside garden having their hands intertwined with each other. Then they looked at all the bright beautiful flowers.

"You know Alfred, you make me the happiest person alive, you know that?" Arthur said with a cheerful smile.

"you make the happiest and luckiest person alive just by standing here holding my hand," Alfred said, "hold on I forgot something in the car be right back," then Alfred ran out of the outside garden leaving Arthur alone, he didn't mind it because he loved flowers, so he went to look at the roses, near by the spot Alfred had left. Alfred came back to the spot having something behind his back.

"Alfred your back?" Arthur asked thought it would take longer for him to go the car and back, then he noticed he was breathing heavily. Was he running to the car and back? Then he noticed Alfred was hiding something behind his back.

"Sorry… I was… just… getting… something…" Alfred said trying to catch his breath.

"Like what?" Arthur asked grabbing Alfred's hand and brought him to a bench for him to sit down on.

Alfred's face went a dark shade of red, Arthurs face had a confusing look but he waited for what Alfred was going to say.

"I… just… wanted to ask you… something… very important," Alfred then looked at his British love with a stern look. Then he took a deep breath and stood off the bench and kneeled on one knee, Arthurs eyes had widened, was he? No he couldn't, so many thoughts were running through his head, Arthur was starting to tear up.

"Arthur Kirkland… we've been together for three years, well I have been planning this for a later date… but since I learned that you are pregnant," Alfred then looked at Arthurs little swollen belly then continued, "will… will you marry me?" Alfred looked up to find Arthur crying not of sadness, but happiness. Arthur couldn't find any words but he just kept nodding his head yes.

"Y-yes you I-idiot," Arthur chocked up between his sobs of happiness.

"r-really?" Alfred asked with a surprised.

"Y-yes," Arthur said feeling Alfred's hand rubbing circles on his back, trying to calm him down.

Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur off his chest, then looked at his puffy emerald green eyes, "I love you," Alfred said with a smile.

"I-I… l-love… y-you… t-too," Arthur said smiling, then he felt American lips touched his British lip, Arthur melted into the kiss, he was still hiccupping, but quickly calmed downed and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, then Alfred had wrapped his arms around Arthurs waist. They finally broke the kiss and looked at each other's eyes and smiled and laughed a little. Arthur had yawned a little from all the moving he had down with all the extra weight in his stomach.

"Tired?" Alfred asked looking at his soon to be husband.

"Yeah," Arthur said softly.

Then Arthur slowly closed his eyes Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur in a bridal style and carried him slowly to the car and carefully put him in the car and put the seatbelt around Arthur then quietly closed the door, then he ran around the car to the driver's door then he got into the car and started the car and drove back to the house.

* * *

_**Hope you are enjoying the series I am actually having a lot of fun writing this so far…**_

_**I also think I might just skip to when Arthur is 6 months pregnant… the reason why is that there is really nothing to write for the other months so I'm going to skip a few or so… c: **_

_**YAY ALFRED FINALLY PULLED THE MOVES ON ARTHUR**_

_**c: I love it when Alfred is sweet and loving to his soon to be husband….**_

_**So the 6 month for the next chapter is the only update… c:**_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 7**

Arthur was sitting on the coach rubbing his six month old belly, waiting for his husband to come home.

"Hey, babe" Alfred came in holding a bag of fast food.

Arthur jumped a little and turned, then smiled looking into his Fiancé sky blue eyes, "hello love," Arthur tried to stand up, but Alfred gently pushed down Arthur.

"You can't move babe, you're not going to lift a finger until the next 3 months," Alfred had said softly trying to get him to listen.

Arthur laughed "shhh…," then Arthur's sentence was cut off from a strange feeling in his stomach, widened and grabbed his stomach.

"Arthur? You okay?" Alfred panicked.

Arthur loosened his grip and looked at Alfred then smiled, "I'm okay… I think the baby kicked," Alfred eyes widened.

"Really!" then put his head on Arthur stomach, Arthur laughed a little from Alfred's reaction, "can I feel?"

Alfred had looked at Arthur with pleading eyes, "I don't see why not, it's your child," Alfred smiled then Arthur had grabbed Alfred's hand and put them where the kicking was, Alfred eyes widened then smiled.

"Oh my god, this is so cool!" Arthur had laughed at his American, "I love you, babe," then Alfred almost forgot the food he had brought in, "oh… got you craven," then Alfred gave Arthur the fast food bag.

Arthur took the bag and sighed, "You know this is your child," he said, while unwrapping the paper around the burger.

Alfred then proceeded to eat his burger as well, "yep our kid has the best taste in food," Alfred said with his heroic laugh, Arthur just rolled his eyes and slowly ate is burger.

After Alfred had finished eating his burger he notice that there was a awkward silence between Alfred and Arthur, then Alfred had finally spoke up "so what day are we having the wedding?"

"I don't… you have any ideas?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"Actually I was thinking of one date,"

"What?"

"November 23," Alfred said with a smile.

"Why, that date?" Arthur asked curiously.

"It was the day that we met,"

Arthur's cheeks were flushed with red, "you remember?"

"Duh, of course I did, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because that day was the best day of my life,"

Arthur was too astonished to talk so he keep quiet.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and smiled, "hey it's okay, at least I'm the romantic one,"

"Romantic my bloody ass, you call McDonalds for a first date, romantic?" Arthur said getting out of Alfred's arms.

"Is there something wrong with McDonalds?" Alfred said puffing his cheeks out "you don't seem to have a problem with it right now,"

"I do have a problem with it, also it's not my choice to have this, it's your child's choice not mine," Arthur argued back.

"How is it the baby's choice?"

"I don't know,"

"Iggy…"

"I said don't call me that,"

"Come on…"

"No," Arthur turned his head away from Alfred, Alfred just pouted.

Alfred knew Arthur had this mood swings, but he didn't want to bother Arthur no more since; he'll just get even madder, "hey… I'm going to go upstairs..." then Alfred took his leave and went up stairs.

Arthur felt guilty for what had happen, it was the mood swings that he kept on having or was it his fault Arthur doesn't really know anymore this whole pregnant thing was just too much for him. Then Arthur sighed and tries to get up with his huge swollen belly then proceeded to the front door, once he had shut the front door. Alfred just ran downstairs to figure out he was the only one in the house. Then he had rushed outside, and then found Arthur sitting in the swinging bench.

"What are doing?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Just sitting since that is the only thing I can do," Arthur said in his sort of mad tone, and then he felt his two strong arms around him as Alfred sat next to him. Arthur just sighed and leaned back on his lover, and then Alfred had put his hands on Arthur's stomach and began rubbing circles on it. Arthur was happy, but he didn't show it.

"You're always showing me tough love," Alfred said with his fake whiny expression.

"I'm not…" Arthur said softly

"You are though," then Alfred gently grabbed Arthurs chin and turned his head slightly until they were face to face, then Alfred pressed his lips against Arthurs. Then Arthur turned his body a little bit, and then they had broken the kiss and looked at each other in the eye, then smiled.

"Love you Alfred," Arthur said smiling.

"Love you too, Arthur," Alfred smiled of his goofy smiles.

Arthur rolled his eyes and tried to get up, but felt two large hands helping him out standing up.

"Hey, Arthur?"

"Yeah, Alfred,"

"Why don't we go to the park… you know just walk around there like we use to," Alfred said grabbing Arthurs hand, Arthur blushed a deep shade of red and he tried to cover it.

"Um… I don't mind really I mean I do need the exercise…" Arthur sighed.

"Okay then hold on," then Alfred ran to the front door, Arthur look down to see his 6 month old belly.

"Three more months… I can do this… right?" Arthur thought to himself.

Then he saw his American lover running out of the house, then smiled at Arthur and proceeded to him and held Arthurs hand, Arthur blushed and then followed Alfred as he was gently pulling on Arthurs arm leading the way.

"Alfred… please slow down," Arthur said trying to catch his breath.

Alfred slowed down, "sorry babe I didn't know I was going fast," Alfred said with a frown.

"It's okay just don't go too fast for me," Arthur said taking deep breaths.

Alfred smiled at his lover and kissed him on the forehead and began to walk Arthurs pace, Arthur was kind of slow on his feet with his extra weight in his stomach that been covered by a big sweater, but Alfred tried his best to slow down his pace. As soon as they got to the park Arthur had saw kids, then smiled he loved kids, in fact his job was at the day care so he can be with children 24/7 but sadly, he had to quit his job and move on to be a mother figure for his new child. Arthur never plan to have a child, he thought adopt will be appropriate since him and Alfred were both males, but somehow adopt was out of the question when they figured out Arthur was pregnant with Alfred's child and messed up the whole male reproductive system.

The two lovers saw a few of their female friend and of course guy friend, they walked up then the couple to look up and say hi was, Elizaveta and Gilbert.

"Hi, Arthur and Alfred!" Gilbert said calling out.

"Hey how's it going between you?" Alfred asked being nosey.

"Oh nothing just that I got Elizaveta knocked up!" Gilbert screamed in joy.

"Man, that's awesome, how long?"

"About a three months,"

"Cool,"

"What about you two?"

"Arthur and I? Well…" then Alfred felt something on his shoulder, Alfred turned around and saw Arthur there looking on the ground, and shook his head no, "same o' same o'… you know how it is between us anyways," Alfred said in a nervous way.

Gilbert was suspicious about Alfred's sudden answer, just shrugged it off, but he wasn't to sure what has been going on being them Arthur wasn't as quite as he was now. Sooner or later Gilbert was going to spy on them, but he has to keep an eye out for Elizaveta. All of a sudden Arthur went off on his own for a while.

"Hey Alfred, where's Arthur heading?" Elizaveta asked with a confused face.

Alfred turned back to see Arthur heading to the path around the park. "He'll be fine, he's just been stressing, so I think alone time might be good for him, you know?" Alfred said looking at Gilbert and Elizaveta, they just stood there looking at Alfred.

"Arthur is stressing?" Elizaveta asked curiously.

"Yeah," Alfred said looking on the ground, "Arthur is not the type to be stressing over stuff,"

"Like what is he stressing about?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know," Alfred lied, he knew it was about Arthur being pregnant, he promised Arthur he wouldn't tell anyone.

Then after an hour or so, Alfred was done talking to Gilbert and Elizaveta, they both went home and waved goodbye. Then Alfred got worried about Arthur because he searched all over the park for Arthur but couldn't find. Then Alfred called Gilbert.

"Hello?" Gilbert asked with a confused tone.

"Hey, I need your help," Alfred said in a scared shaky tone.

"What happened?"

"I can't find Arthur…"

"He's not on the park?"

"No, I tried looking for him, but he's not around here at all," Alfred said on a verge to cry.

"Calm down I'll come down," Alfred heard Elizaveta talking to Gilbert. Then Gilbert said his goodbyes to his wife then hanged up.

Alfred had just stood there having the phone in his hand. He spaced out he couldn't move, he had so much on his mind. He was having a panic attack, and then Gilbert came running over to Alfred, once he had made it over to Alfred he noticed that Alfred was just looking into space.

"Alfred," Gilbert said snapping his fingers in front of Alfred's face, "ALFRED!" Gilbert yelled, and then he had slapped Alfred square in the face.

Alfred had snapped out of it then looked at Gilbert holding his cheek, "sorry dude," Alfred looked down to the ground.

"It's okay," Gilbert said putting his hand on Alfred's shoulder, "come on let's find Arthur."

Alfred nodded his head and started to look around for Arthur again. After more time had passed they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Alfred, we'll find him, okay?" Gilbert reassured him.

"If we can't find him, what will I do?" Alfred asked looking at Gilbert.

"Hold on I'm going to get couple more hands to help us," then Gilbert left then took out his phone and texted two people.

After 10 minutes a car had pulled over then two men came out a Spaniard and Frenchmen.

"Bonjour," the Frenchmen called out.

"Hola," the Spaniard yelled.

"Hey, Francis, Antonio," Gilbert called out, Alfred had looked up to see Francis and Antonio, then looked down to the ground.

"Where's Arthur?" Francis asked looking around.

"That's the problem I texted you guys about," Gilbert sighed.

"Arthur's gone!?" Francis yelled, Alfred flinched at Francis reaction, he knew Francis would be mad at him for not protecting his little brother, then Francis ran up to Alfred, "what happened Alfred?"

"I-I… he didn't… I don't know… he wanted to be alone… and he walked on the path..." Alfred was on the verge of crying again.

"Francis, I know you care about Arthur, but instead let's look for him!" Gilbert yelled trying to calm down Alfred.

"Fine, but Alfred," Alfred looked up at Francis with a scared expression on his face, "you're lucky that that your dating Arthur," Alfred had looked down on the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Antonio has asked.

"I don't know," Gilbert admitted "we already had looked for him before we got you two,"

"Well maybe, if he is home," Antonio asked.

"If Arthur was home he would've texted me or came back to tell me…" Alfred said slowly.

Francis was really mad he couldn't handle it, and Francis wasn't the type to get mad over things so easily.

"Let's check just in case," Antonio suggested so they would avoid conflict.

"Fine," Francis said sighing then the four men had gone in the car to Arthur and Alfred's home.

Alfred took out the spare key and unlocked the door, once Alfred looked inside their home his eyes widened, "what the fuck?!" Alfred yelled.

The couches were flipped; the curtains pulled down from the rack, television smashed into pieces, and broken glass everywhere.

"What happened here?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know," Alfred said, "it wasn't like this before," Alfred walked into the house trying to avoid the broken glass on the floor, then looked around the house more to see what else had been destroyed.

"We need to call the police," Antonio said scared out of his mind.

Alfred walked in with his pistol, the three men looked at Alfred, "did you guys seriously forgot my new job?" Alfred asked.

"Oh," Antonio said dumbfounded.

"Okay," then Alfred grabbed three other pistols that were well hidden from Arthur, and then gave them to Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert.

"Amigo I can't do this you know how I get around weapons," Antonio whined.

Alfred just looked at three men, "if you don't want to help, then just go make sure you put the guns down before you go," then Alfred had walked down the hallway to look for clues.

"What are we going to do?" Antonio asked his two other friends.

Francis had started to walk toward Alfred, and then Gilbert followed after Francis. They both left their Spaniard friend behind.

"Guys?" Antonio called out, "fine I have to tell Lovi that I won't be home tonight," Antonio had said puffing out his cheeks.

Then followed Francis and Gilbert down the hall, then something caught Antonio's eye, then had bended down to get a closer look at the object. It was a cell phone, Antonio put the gun down and grabbed the phone from the ground, it wasn't a smart phone, it was a flip phone that seemed to be in good condition. Antonio flipped the phone then saw an unfinished message, he read it then his eyes had widened, it read.

**Alfred I'm going home to get some…..**

"Must be Arthurs?" Antonio said to himself.

"What might be Arthurs?" Antonio turned around to find his German friend; Antonio sighed in relief, and then handed the phone to Gilbert.

Gilbert inspected the item then flipped it to read the unfinished message, "yep this is Arthurs, seem that he was home…" then Gilberts eyes widened, "maybe he was taken…" then they heard a big thud from upstairs. Antonio and Gilbert ran upstairs to see what was going on; they found Alfred kneeling on the ground looking at the ground. Then Gilbert and Antonio looked at the bed to find ruffled up sheets then a note on the sheets, Francis ran in after them and looked at Alfred then the bed, he walked to the bed and picked up the note and read it out loud.

"Hello, poppet, I'm just taking your Arthur for some amount of time, well now that I think of it I am taking him away forever, so good luck finding your lover now. Hugs and kisses, Artie," Francis sighed then put his hand on Alfred's shoulder, "don't worry we will find him,"

"I know… but… I can't handle… without Arthur… he's my happiness… my life… if anything… happens to him… what will I do?" Alfred said crying his heart out.

"You know, we will get him back, but we can't while you sulk here all day, please Alfred get your game face on," Antonio said trying to get Alfred to cheer up.

"Fine, first Francis," Alfred said looking at Francis then Francis looked back on Alfred, "no more conflict between us, got it?" Alfred said in a serious tone.

"Fine, but only for Arthur sake," Francis said sighing.

* * *

_**By the way all the characters are real humans not countries.**_

_**Noo Arthur! T^T will Alfred save Arthur? **_

_**Can you guess who took him? c:**_

_**Yay the Bad Touch Trio is here! Love this trio so much **_

_**I also love Prussia and Hungary as a couple c:**_

_**No haters :c**_

_**Okay that's all.**_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 8**

Alfred had grabbed the note from Francis hand, "we need to find out who wrote this," Alfred said in a serious tone, facing the opposite way from Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis. The three other men looked at each other for a while then stood up to follow Alfred downstairs.

"Alfred? Are you okay?" Antonio asked, Francis turned to Antonio and shook his head no.

"Okay, let's look at this note, does anything look familiar?" Alfred asked the three men.

"This ink looks familiar," Gilbert said.

"It's pink too!" Antonio said with happiness, there was a silence and the other men looked at him with a strange silence, Antonio just hid himself under the table until the awkwardness is over with.

"Well this has been obviously been written by a cheap ass pen," Alfred stated.

The three men agreed with Alfred, and then Francis saw the person who wrote it "Artie? Why would anybody write their name if they had kidnapped someone?" Alfred looked at the note.

"Artie…" Alfred sighed, "This is the nickname I gave him when I first met him," Francis rolled his eyes.

"If you are trying to make me feel bad, it's not working," Alfred glared at the Francis and continued to look at the note.

After some time had passed Gilbert had finally had found something. "Hey? Alfred? What was that man's name on the note?" Alfred looked at the note.

"Artie, why?" Alfred asked walking up to the albino German.

"Well I found only three Arties that live in this area…" Gilbert said took a piece of paper and pencil and wrote down the three names.

**Artie Kirkland, Philip Artie Thornhill, Artie Texton**

Alfred read the names and then one name caught his eye, "Artie Kirkland?" then Francis raised his head and ran up to Alfred, "what?" Alfred asked with a confused face.

"Artie… oh my…" Francis said in a fearful tone, "why didn't I see this before?"

"See what?" Antonio asked curiously.

"Artie…" Francis said in a silent tone.

"What about him?" Gilbert said.

"You three may not know this, but Arthur is in deep trouble if we don't find him," Francis said looking at Alfred.

Alfred eyes widened then finally asked "why is Arthur in trouble?"

"Arthur had a twin brother, but they didn't get along, Arthur and Artie hated each other, but unfortunately, Artie had a different hate… he wanted to kill him…" Francis said putting his hand on his face.

Alfred's eyes opened really wide, "what?" Alfred said quietly looking down the on the floor.

"Your fiancé will die if we don't find him," Francis said in frustration.

Alfred knew what he said but he didn't want to know what would happen, then all of a sudden he felt something hit his cheek hard then he looked around. He found Antonio and Gilbert looked shocked, then Alfred looked up to see Francis there looking really pissed off.

"Alfred you need to get a hold of yourself!" Francis yelled, Alfred flinched and got back into mind then stood up.

"Where is this Artie?" Alfred asked looking at Francis.

"I don't know, I thought he was at a asylum," Francis said thinking.

"What was the name of the asylum?" Antonio asked with curiosity.

The three men looked at Antonio then Gilbert gripped Antonio's shoulders then said, "Antonio… how the fuck you came up with that brilliant idea?"

"I-I don't know… came to mind," Antonio answered nervously.

"Guys, can we just find out the asylum?" Alfred said impatiently, the other men agreed then went on the internet to look for the asylum.

After hours of searching and a whole lot of coffee involved, they had finally found it, they kept looking at the recently releases on the list then found Artie Kirkland had been released for almost a week already.

"Okay Alfred call them," Antonio said in a shaky voice.

"Okay," Alfred had picked up his phone from his pocket and looked at the phone number on the web site that they were on and dialed in the phone number.

"Hello?" Alfred asked then listened to the other person on the other side of the phone, Alfred started talking in the other room so he don't feel uncomfortable with all the glares that he was getting from Francis. After ten minutes past had hanged up his phone grabbed his keys to his car then the three other men followed but they went into Antonio's car, and followed Alfred mindlessly.

Alfred had pulled his car over to the sidewalk. Then got out of the car, Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis got out of the car then followed Alfred in front a house they haven't seen before. The house was a Bright pink and blue, Francis then ran up to the house and hit the door as hard as he can. Then the door had open to show an exact copy of Arthur, but he had pinkish blond hair bright blue eyes, then had that evil smirk on his face.

"Hello Francis, what brings you here to my home?" Artie asked.

Then Francis grabbed Artie by the collar, "don't fuck with me, where's Arthur?!" Francis yelled everyone flinched but not Artie his smirk got wider.

"Arthur? Oh you mean that annoying thing I call a brother? Let's just say he is very safe… for now," Francis had punched Artie in the face, Artie had spat blood in Francis face.

Francis was about to punch him again but then Alfred had grabbed Francis hand, "that's enough Francis… if I want to save Arthur as much as you do, but punching won't get us no where!" Alfred yelled at Francis.

Artie looked at Alfred then smirked, "so you're the famous Alfred, that Arthur kept crying over saying you'll get him, so much pity he has for you," Artie dusted off the his bright color clothes.

Those words he had said made Alfred madder than ever then he pushed Arthur against the wall.

"My, are you going to do something? Tough guy," Artie said smirking.

"Where's Arthur?" Alfred said in a calm tone.

"Well at least you have a nicer tone then him," then Artie looked at Francis, "but Arthur isn't with me, I knew you would be looking for me so I gave him to an old friend for a while to hold onto."

"That doesn't matter, where is he?" Alfred said getting a bit angrier.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out," Artie said acting like a child.

"I don't care where the fuck is he," Alfred said pushing him harder against the wall.

"You'll have to make me talk, tough guy," Artie smirked.

"Yeah I'll make you talk," then Alfred punched Artie square in the eye.

Artie grabbed his eye and looked at Alfred with dismay, "are you sure that's how you treat, a person, because I've been though worse, you coward," When Artie was about to grab out his kitchen knife from his back pocket, then he saw a familiar sight, "nice to see you on this fine night," Alfred turned around to find Antonio, Gilbert, Francis passed out on the floor.

Then Alfred's met up with an evil looking violet color, but he was scared, why was he? "Mattie?" Alfred said quietly then felt something hit the side of his head and everything turned black.

"Its Matt," Matt said looking down at the passed out body, then his eyes met with a bright blue ones, "so we got four witnesses, what do you want to do?" Matt asked Artie.

"Well let's bring them to Al's house, that's probably the safest thing we can do, before we get caught," Artie said pulling on Alfred, to get him on the back of Matt's truck, "oh my, why is this man so heavy?"

"I find it funny how you don't swear at all even though you got punched in the eye," Matt said with a smirk.

Artie got the last body in the truck, and then headed to the passenger door, "I won't be very much of a gentlemen, if I swear now, will I?" Artie said with his devious smirk. Then they drove off to Al's house, which was somewhere in the outer country parts.

Artie had gotten out of the car and knocked on the door. Al had came out of the house with a pissed off face, "what is it Artie?"

"I have witnesses and we need them hidden for a while," Artie said with a serious face.

"Fine, follow me," Al put on some shoes and walked out to a barn that he had for a while now, "here," once Al unlocked the barn doors and opened them, the dumped the bodies by the door and closed them in the barn.

After a while now Alfred and the others woke up rubbing their aching heads, "Ow, man my head hurts like crazy," Alfred said finally got the strength to stand up, "where are we anyways?"

"I don't know," Antonio said kind of scared, and then all of a sudden the heard movement in the barn that wasn't theirs, "guys we aren't alone,"

"Shh, I'll check it out," Alfred said, then looked around the moonlight light barn, "hello?" Alfred whispered, then he heard a weak cough. Alfred ran towards the coughing noise, and his eyes were wide open when he saw a horrible sight.

The three men came to also see the sight, and they were so scared, all of a sudden Alfred snapped out of it and went down to hug the figure, it was Arthur, he was so weak, he had a really light blanket that doesn't keep him warm, "Oh my god, Arthur," Alfred said smiling with tears threaten to fall out.

Arthur eyes looked dull lifeless, but had enough strength to look at the man hugging him, "Alfred? Is that really you?" Arthur said weakly trying to look at the man's face.

Alfred pressed his lips against Arthurs lips, Arthur's heart skipped a beat and knew for sure it was Alfred, tears were fallen down Arthurs cold checks, then they broke the kiss, "I missed you so much," Alfred said almost about to cry.

"I missed you too, idiot," Arthur was crying, not of sadness, but happiness, "how did you find me?" Arthur said with sobs in between.

Then Alfred almost forgot Arthur was pregnant then took of the blanket off then raised his shirt then sighed in relief, there where bruises everywhere on his pale body, but not his stomach. Alfred frowned then put the blanket back over Arthur then wrapped his arms around Arthur, then Gilbert finally spoke up.

"How are we going to get out?"

"I don't know…" Alfred sighed holding Arthur close to his chest trying to keep him warm.

"Alfred you keep Arthur warm, Francis, Antonio, and I are going to look around to see what we can find," Then the three men went off to find stuff they can use.

Arthur hadn't been sleeping ever since he was brought here, but this was the first time he actually went to sleep soundly in his lovers arm, "Arthur?" Arthur fluttered his eyes open then looked up at Alfred.

"Yeah?" Arthur asked nervously.

"How do you feel and the baby?" Alfred asked kind of scared.

"I feel weak and I bet I look like a total wreck right now and I think I had enough food for the baby," Arthur answered really weak.

"At least your alive that's okay in my book especially the baby," Alfred rubbed Arthurs swollen stomach, Arthur smiled when he Alfred was so caring about the baby's health.

Then the three men came back holding a few things they had found in the barn, they can use to escape their old wooden cage, Antonio came running back, "guys we found a few thing," Antonio skipped all the way back to Arthur and Alfred. Alfred quickly covers Arthur's stomach and smiled at Antonio, Arthur gave back a weak smile. Antonio frowned at the state Arthur was in and he couldn't imagine if he saw Lovino in that state, how is Alfred really taking this all in so well? But Antonio shrugged it off he just wanted to get out of this creepy barn and back with his Italian lover.

"Okay so far we got hay, rope, some cloth, and 3 crazy killers, what are we suppose to do with all this stuff?" Gilbert asked Francis.

"Well there a open window and we can use those hay stacks for stairs, then use the rope to climb down from window then use the cloth to keep Arthur warm," Francis said.

Alfred had nodded at the idea then got up from the place where he was sitting and left Arthur sitting and looking at him, with his dull eyes. Alfred had looked back at Arthur then turned and helps out with the hay stacks.

After almost an hour later they had completed their hard working task. Then Alfred ran to Arthur, "hey were going to go," then Alfred had bended down to put Arthur on his back had gently picking him up, "hold on tight to my neck okay," Alfred said looking at Arthur, Arthur nodded and wrapped his Alfred's neck, then gave Alfred a assuring nodded.

Alfred got up and the three other men help Arthur and Alfred up. "Hold on, okay Arthur?" Arthur nodded and closed his eyes shut and Alfred had climb down the rope as slowly as possibly trying not to have Arthur fall. Finally Alfred made it to the floor; the three men had also made it to the floor. Then they heard the door open, "behind the barn, hurry," Alfred whispered. They ran quietly ran behind the barn.

"What are we going to do?" Antonio said whispered, "we don't even have our guns."

"Antonio calm down we need to lay low for a while," Francis said covering his mouth, Antonio had nodded softly. Then heard a whole lot of yelling from the three men and heard a car start and drove down the direction toward the city. "Okay I think were good," Francis whispered.

"I think we should head towards the city," Gilbert said.

"No, we have to take the long way, what if they drive back and spot us, we need to go the long way, dude," Alfred said then turning his head to face Arthur. "You okay?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah," Arthur smiled weakly and dug his head into Alfred's back.

Then they stood up and headed the long way. Arthur got tired and couldn't hold his arms around Alfred's neck any longer, "Alfred?" Arthur had said.

"Yeah?" Alfred answered.

"I'm getting sleepy," Arthur said quietly.

Alfred had stopped and put Arthur down then picked up Arthur in bridal style, Arthur blushed from Alfred's way of showing how he cared about him.

Then they had saw the city they were only 20 minutes away from home, so then they ran and crashed into many people then went to the police station. "Hello!" Alfred called out.

"Mr. Jones?" one of the police had said looking at the person in his arms and the three people.

"Hey Tom," Alfred sighed in relief, "hey you know that one case we had been working on for about a year now?"

"Yeah the poison one," Tom said in response.

"Right yeah check out on the country for one big red barn and we need some bodyguards, got it?" Alfred said giving orders.

"Yes sir," Tom responded.

Then some policemen had come out, "sir?"

"Can you give us a ride?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, but where's your car?" one of the policemen asked.

"Long story and we might need some bodyguards, for a while too," Alfred said conforming his men. The men shook their head and headed out to the back parking lot, they all got into the police car then drove home to find the a red dirty pickup truck by Alfred and Arthurs house, "okay, get your guns ready," Alfred said getting a extra gun from the policemen. Once everyone left the car, Alfred and Arthur were alone.

"What can I do?" Arthur asked trying to be helpful.

"Nothing, just stay here and be safe," Alfred said trying to be firm about his answer.

"I don't want to stay here, I want to help you Alfred,"

"no, you can't, if anything happen to you, I don't what I'll do,"

"But I can't be part of the side lines anymore!" Arthur yelled almost about to cry, "ever since I met you, somehow you make feel weak," Alfred was surprised at Arthurs outburst.

"Arthur…" Alfred said reaching out to hug Arthur, "the reason I'm not having you do anything because I care about you and the baby, I just want you safe," Alfred gently grabbed Arthurs chin then pressed his lips against Arthurs.

Arthur then broke the kiss and saw a shadow over by the police car, "A-Alfred," Arthur said being scared out of his mind and clenching onto Alfred's shirt, "w-who's there?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know," Alfred said looking around every window, holding Arthur close with one hand and the other hand with his pistol ready to shoot.

Then Al and Matt were waiting inside Arthur and Alfred's house with their weapons ready, "What happens if they aren't planning to come back," Al said being annoyed.

"Let's just get the job done Al then we can go back to our merry lives," Matt said sarcastically.

"Yeah merry lives," Al chuckled then got his bat ready and Matt got his hockey stick ready also.

Then Francis knocked the door down then started to shoot then took cover, "shit did they get the police on us?" Al said taking cover behind the wall.

"Probably, damn it," Matt said in frustration.

"Why is that damn Arthur kid so important to Artie anyways?" Al said looking for a opening.

"How the fuck should I know, Artie just wants to kill him," Matt shouted over the gun firing.

"Where is Artie?" Al asked looking around.

"That little cupcake eating shit left us!" Matt yelled being really pissed off.

"Fuck, guess this is the end," Al chuckled a little.

All of a sudden there was a big crash then Al and Matt looked then saw Matt's pickup truck crashed through the wall of the house. Then once the pickup truck beside Al and Matt, which showed a familiar face, "Ello poppet's," Artie said peeking his head out the window of the driver's seat, the two men were to surprised to speak, "well are you going to get in or should leave you here?" Artie said with a smirk the two men finally had snapped out of it and got inside the truck, and then Artie drove off through the big hole that he made early and were long gone after that.

Arthur and Alfred got out of the car and to see if the shooting had stopped, it had, but their faces weren't a celebrating face it was the face of disappointment. "What the fuck," Alfred said looking inside his house; Arthur was too scared to talk.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur asked looking at Alfred with scared eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Alfred said trying to calm down his British fiancé. Arthur nodded and looked around the house to see if anything survived. Alfred sighed, "Hey Francis can you make tea for Arthur while I try to clean up this fucking mess," Alfred said with a tired expression.

"Oui, what type of tea does he like," Francis asked.

"Nothing with caffeine, k," Alfred answered.

Francis was puzzled about the response but shrugged it off, maybe Alfred is right caffeine won't be good for this type of hour, Francis thought to himself. Then he went off to make tea.

Alfred was looking for Arthur around the house, then he found him in their room. Alfred walked up to Arthur, "hey," Alfred said hugging behind Arthur.

Arthur jump by the sudden affection, "Alfred, don't sneak up on me like that," Arthur chuckled and turning around in Alfred's arms trying to looking at him in the face.

"You know you love it," Alfred said nuzzling their noses together, "how you feeling?" Alfred asked looking down on Arthur's stomach.

"Everything is fine Alfred," Arthur chuckled, "even the baby, but it's kicking a whole lot," Arthur then put his hand on his stomach.

Then Alfred then smiled and bended down to Arthur's stomach, "careful little man, you got another 3 months to come out," Arthur chuckled then Alfred went up to kiss Arthur.

Then they both went down stairs, "here you go Arthur," Francis said giving him the tea.

"What did you do to it frog," Arthur said taking the tea and carefully examine the tea.

"Ouch, I'm hurt," Francis getting back to his normal self.

"Hey Amigo, what are you going to do with your house?" Antonio asked Alfred and Arthur.

They looked at each other, "we can stay in a hotel till I get someone to fix up the wall of the house," Alfred suggested.

"Hell no," Gilbert said.

"Pardon?" Arthur said in confusion.

"Arthur, you and Alfred are going to stay with me and Elizaveta until you get your house fixed," Gilbert said while smiling.

"Hey man we don't want to intrude or anything," Alfred said being concerned.

"Nonsense besides it kind of looks like Arthur might need a real bed instead those cheep ass ones,"

"Well I need to get back to Lovi, he is probably with his brother that's visiting from Germany for a while, so I have to go, Bye Bye," Antonio had said his farewell then ran home.

Francis shook his head, "well I'm off," Francis left driving his car away.

"Well looks like we're walking," Gilbert said looking at Alfred.

"Can you walk?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"I think," Arthur said with a smile.

"Okay just tell me if you get tired," then Alfred had grabbed Arthur's hand and started to follow Gilbert to his house.

* * *

_**Crappy chapter but it's the best I can do,**_

_**Practically I put stuff down that I like but it is my story so I don't really care about people's opinion on it, if they hated it **_

_**Yay the 2p's cx**_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 9**

As soon as Gilbert had opened the door to his house, there was a unexpected surprise for him.

"Ouch!" Gilbert yelled in pain.

"Where have you been?! I was worried about you! Also it hasn't been a god damn hour! It's been a day since you left!" Elizaveta keeps on complaining.

"Sorry Eliza, but really you had to hit me with a frying pan!" Gilbert said trying to take the pain in, "oh yeah, we also have guests," Elizaveta looked behind Gilbert then saw Alfred holding sleeping Arthur in his arms.

"Aww you two look so cute together," Elizaveta said with happiness.

Alfred blushed at the comment, "hey do you think we could go in? My arms are kinda getting tired," Alfred said trying not to wake his sleeping fiancé.

"Oh yeah, sure let me show you your room," Elizaveta had shown the to the guest room, while Gilbert was lying on the couch.

"Is he okay?" Elizaveta asked.

"Yeah just worn out I guess," Alfred said with a smile.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Elizaveta asked curiously.

"Um," Alfred had to think of something quick, "robbers."

"Robbers?" Elizaveta asked curiously.

"Yeah we got robbed," Alfred said looking a little sad.

"Oh did they take anything important?" Elizaveta asked looking concern.

"Nope nothing important, they just messed up our house, so Gilbert had offered us to stay with you guys, hope that is okay with you," Alfred said hopping for a nice answer in response from Elizaveta.

She just stared into Alfred's bright blue eyes, then sighed, "Okay, how bad is the damage?"

Alfred didn't talk for a while; he finally spoke up, "let's just say they put a big ass hole through our wall." Alfred laughed nervously.

"Okay, okay, how about we call it a night we'll talk about this in the morning," Elizaveta had said with a yawn then got Gilbert and dragged him to their room.

Alfred forgot to bring his plus Arthur's pajamas, then all of a sudden he heard a little groaning from the small figure in the bed, "Arthur?" Alfred said trying to see what was wrong.

Arthur woke up to see a dark room and then looked around a little more to see Alfred standing by the door with a lit hallway, "Alfred?" Arthur said weakly.

"Yeah babe?" Alfred said walking toward his lover.

"My back hurts… again," Arthur had sighed.

"Here go on your side a little, I'll give you a back rub," Alfred said with his smiles, happy to be back with his lover again.

Arthur did what he was told and Alfred started to rub Arthur's back, very carefully, After 10 minutes Arthur had felt better then sighed, "thanks, love," Arthur said in a happy expression.

"No problem, babe," Alfred had smiled, and took off his clothes but left on his boxers, he helped Arthur with his clothes, until he was left in his boxers, too. Then covered themselves with the covers, then Alfred had put his arms around Arthur having his swollen stomach between them and they fell soundly asleep.

The next morning the two men had woken from their deep slumber. Then Alfred put on his trousers and helped Arthur into his own. Alfred had put his shirt over Arthur to cover his big belly.

"Alfred?" Arthur had said as Alfred was putting the rest of his shirt over him.

"Hm?" Alfred had simply answered.

"You have to be honest about your answer," Arthur said firmly.

Alfred just stared at Arthur for a while then did one of his famous smiles that Arthur had adored terribly.

"I will be honest," Alfred simply answered again.

Arthur took a deep breath, "okay, do you think I'm a pain in the ass, and don't do that smile," Arthur started to blush as he was looking at his obnoxious fiancés smile.

"Aw, but your blushing though," Alfred had whined puffing out his cheeks.

Arthur had looked away, "yeah but I'm not a blushing bride," Arthur laughed a little.

"Yet," Alfred had said with a smirk.

"What?" Arthur said in confusion, "if you may know I'm a man and I'm not going to play the women role of the wedding," Arthur said in frustration.

Alfred just smiled, "come on Arthur," Alfred said with a pouty face, "you'll look so cute in a dress," Alfred kept smiling to see if he'll get his way.

"Alfred…" Arthur said quietly, "I'm still not wearing a dress," he finally said in frustration.

"We'll see," Alfred said with a smirk.

Arthur stood up, "whatever… git," then he walk to the dining room where Elizaveta and Gilbert were eating their breakfast.

Then Alfred had joined the other three in the dining room to start eating his breakfast. Then Elizaveta had finally broken the silence.

"Okay guys what is going on?" Elizaveta said while puffing out her cheeks.

Gilbert looked at Arthur and Alfred then Elizaveta, and sighed, "hey, Eliza come in the other room with me," Gilbert had slowly had gotten up from his seat and followed Eliza out of the room.

Alfred and Arthur had been left alone in the room again with that awkward silence again. Then Alfred wanted to lighten Arthur's mood.

"So are you sure that you don't want to be my blushing bride?" Alfred had asked with a sweet smile of his.

Arthur just stood there looking at Alfred then finally spoke with a irritated sigh, "fine… but It depends who's going to be at the wedding," all of a sudden they had heard a big crash of plates in the kitchen, Alfred had ran in to see what was going on while Arthur had just speed walked his way there.

They saw Elizaveta with a surprised face. Then they noticed the window to the dining room was open and Arthur was blushing realizing that the other two were listening to their conversation. Alfred noticed Elizaveta had slowly moved her head to face the two men by the door frame entering the kitchen and finally spoke.

"You two are getting married?" Elizaveta said with a angry tone.

Arthur flinched and hid behind Alfred, Alfred had sighed, "yeah we're getting married," Then put his thumbs up, "problem with that?"

"no… its just that you didn't send us a invitation," Elizaveta puffing out her cheeks in frustration.

Arthur then looked into the kitchen to find Elizaveta smiling, Arthur stood beside Alfred. All of a sudden there was a shock of pain in Arthur's stomach. Arthur tried to look natural as he can, but everything failed when he starts feeling wet salty tears going down his cheeks.

"Arthur?" Elizaveta had a confused and worried expression on her face.

Alfred then turned his head to face Arthur and his eyes widen, "Arthur?!" Alfred was confused and scared he didn't know what to do. Then a idea had hit him, "Eliza give me your car keys,"

"what?" Elizaveta said in frustration, "why?"

"please I'll explain everything later... just please… for Arthur" Alfred had to why he had to use their car, but then Elizaveta put the keys in front of Alfred's face.

"you'll explain everything… right?" Elizaveta had said in a serious tone.

Alfred had put a smile on his face and answered firmly, "I will and I promise not to crash the car," then took off with Arthur in his arms.

"Hold on, babe we'll get there," he kept checking if Arthur was getting any better, but sadly it wasn't Arthur cried so much of pain.

"I-I'm f-fine… love," Arthur said really weak, that voice reminded Alfred to much of the day that man took him and shoved Arthur in the barn to die, plus his baby.

"Arthur… you're not okay," Alfred was speeding through the highway.

Then of course the police had to catch him, Alfred sighed then pulled over and had to try calm Arthur down.

"Sir, you know why we pulled you-" the man was cut off by the sight of Arthur crying for dear life.

Then Alfred showed his ID hopping this will go quickly, "yeah, yeah, can you make fast I need to go to the hospital," Alfred sighed.

The police officer had just stared at Alfred for quite a while now.

"Um sir?" Alfred had asked with some confusion with a mix of frustration.

The officer had finally snapped out of it, then began to talk, "So um," the officer glances down onto the ID then proceeded to talk, "Jones…" Alfred had looking up to the officer and sighed, "Is this hospital trip important?"

Alfred had a sighed and now how Arthur feels when he was annoying him, "yes sir, as fast as possible," Alfred said firmly.

The officer had nodded and got into his police car and started to put on his sirens and help Alfred through the highway. Then after ten minutes they had made to the emergency entrance through the hospital. Alfred quickly ran out of the car and carried Arthur in his arms until they had made it through the doors. Everyone had full on eyes on the two when they had run in unexpectedly.

Then Alfred had looked and saw their doctor helping out a trainee nurse, the doctor looked up to see what was all the fuss about then her eyes had widened and ran towards Arthur in Alfred's arms. "What happened?" She said in slight fear.

"I don't he started this after we had breakfast," Alfred responded.

Then the doctor turned to one of the male nurses, "take him to the emergency room and make sure they both are settle in," then the turned to Alfred, "he'll show you the way, just follow him," Alfred had nodded and followed the nurse to Arthurs room.

Once he showed them the room Alfred had settled Arthur down the bed, Arthur was breathing hard, had red puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks, but through all that he had a smile.

Alfred looked down at Arthur's smile, "Arthur why are you smiling," he said sitting down on a free chair next to the bed.

"So you don't worry, love," Arthur paused for a second, "that's what you'll do for me, it were you in this situation," Arthur voice was getting quieter.

Then the doctor came in having a trainee nurse following her with a ultra sound machine. The trainee hooked it up, before doing anything else their doctor had asked few questions on what had happened, and how he was feeling, all the stuff the doctors has to do.

The doctor had raised his shirt and spread the freezing gel all around his swollen belly. Then the doctor took the smallest part of the machine and did turned some dials and moved the small part of the machine and examined the stomach, while looking at the screen carefully. Then Alfred had the courage to speak up.

"Will Arthur be okay?" Alfred said in a shaky voice.

The doctor had a relief sigh and finally spoke, "yes he is fine, just that this baby had a strong kick," the doctor had a paused and giggled a little, "just a little stronger than any other baby I had checked on… and maybe a bit more energetic."

Arthur had sighed and giggled, then looked at Alfred, "this is your child," then Arthur had gotten up from the bed and Alfred had helped him standing up fully on the ground and the doctor had gotten to get something for Arthur just in case this happened again. She came in with some liquid medicine and gave it to Arthur.

"If this ever happens again, be sure to take a spoon full, it will ease the pain a bit," then paused for a second. Then had the trainee showed them the way out of the hospital. Then drive back from the hospital to Elizaveta and Gilbert's house. Arthur was scared for what will happen if they find out he was pregnant, will they kick him and Alfred out? Will they think he's a freak?

But he couldn't let himself depressed and have Alfred worry about him. He had to be strong and brave if he wants to survive this.

* * *

_**I'm so proud of myself cx**_

_**Thanks for so much reads, I'm kind of surprised I got so much reads on this.**_

_**Well I suppose it will do for the ninth chapter.**_

_**For chapter 10 I'm skipping to Arthurs seven months of pregnancy.**_

_**He is getting close on having his baby, baby.**_

_**Love ya, Poppets~ **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 10**

Once they had arrived at Gilbert's and Elizaveta's house they walked through the door, and saw them sitting on the couch waiting for something. Then found them looking up to face Arthur and Alfred now standing by the doorframe.

Elizaveta had gotten up and speed walked to see if everything was fine. She went to go hug Arthur, but he backed off a bit so that she won't hug him. Elizaveta noticed the jester and backed off a bit.

"Is everything okay?" Elizaveta asked.

Arthur looked at the ground, then Alfred had spoke up, "yeah just some crazy stomach pains, the doctor gave him some medicine though," Alfred gave her thumbs up.

Elizaveta didn't look convinced, then Alfred sighed, Arthur looked at Alfred then grabbed his hand and pushed his side to Alfred's side. Alfred looked at Arthur then realized it was okay to tell them. Alfred had sat himself down and Arthur followed and waited for Elizaveta sat down.

Then he began to talk from the beginning to the present day and of course leaving out that crazy barn scene, Arthur was the one silent he just kept looking at the ground seeing how bad they were going to judge him. Alfred had finished the story, but they had took it okay they were still a little freaked out by the recent news they had gave them.

Alfred looked at them and spoke to break the silence, "so you guys are scared or freaked out about Arthurs problem?"

Gilbert spoke up to answer Alfred's question, "I'm guessing Elizaveta and I are very freaked out," Gilbert paused for a second, "but my question is, how did this all start?"

Arthur looked up and sighed, "I don't know… I just automatically have a women's part for my lower abdomen."

Elizaveta looked at Arthur long and hard, "you guys have sex before that, right?" the two men blushed and nodded, "how on earth did you guys didn't figure this out before?"

Arthur had spoken up this time, "because he always gone for one month and comes back for one month, so we never… really done it that much…" Arthur looked down, and then looked at Alfred.

"What Arthur is trying to say is that, we didn't really had interest having sex, we'd rather spend time with each other, you know?" Alfred said smiling.

The other couple awkwardly smiled and nodded, "hey I think Alfred and I should use our awesome strength and fix up your house," Gilbert said with joy also to change the subject.

~ Arthurs 7 months of pregnancy ~

Alfred and Gilbert were just getting done with the wall, while Elizaveta was keeping Arthur busy with the nursery that was completely destroyed so they were fixing it up.

"So what are you guys going to name the baby?" Elizaveta asked trying to keep a conversation on.

"I don't we don't really know what it is yet," Arthur said with a sigh, Elizaveta looked up at Arthur with a confused expression, "if it's a boy we decided to name it, Dakota after one of the states in America for Alfred's home country and if it's a girl we'll name her London, after a city in my home country," Arthur had added.

Elizaveta smiled and continued to look through the paints for the nursery walls, then looked at Arthur, "well I think those names are brilliant," Elizaveta said with her cheapest British accent, Arthur just looked at her and chuckled a little.

"Stick with your Hungarian accent it's much more better," Elizaveta looked at Arthur and smiled.

"I know, I was just experimenting on your accent,"

"Well I think it is lovely accent,"

After a while Alfred and Gilbert had finally finished painted over the fixed wall and made their way up Arthur and Elizaveta, they had found themselves in a room that had stuffed animals, a baby crib, and yet not painted.

"Arthur? I thought you were going to paint it," Alfred said in confusion.

"Well I was, but then I decided to figure out what gender it's going to be before painting," Arthur had said firmly.

Alfred chuckled and then realized something, "oh hey, we need to go to the hospital for your check up," Arthur sighed, then walked Elizaveta and Gilbert out the house gave their thanks and goodbyes and left for the hospital.

After an hour into driving to the hospital Alfred had wanted to start up a conversation.

"Hey Arthur, you getting hungry?" Alfred said while doing one of his famous smiles.

Arthur had looked up from his sketch pad and then looked at Alfred.

"A little,"

"Is it your usual craven?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, but yes,"

"Yes!"Alfred said with joy.

"But can you also get me salad for once," Arthur had sighed.

Alfred glanced over at Arthur, "sure babe, anything for you,"

Arthur blushed and then continued to look back down at his sketch pad.

"What you drawing?" Alfred glanced over trying to a good look at what Arthur is drawing.

Arthur then looked up once again to answer Alfred's question, "I'm trying to draw out what picture that should be on the nursery should be, so far for a girl I got roses and for the boy a Statue of Liberty,"

"Awe Arthur you look so adorable when you try to draw,"

"I am not adorable," Arthur pouted.

"Yes you are don't doubt yourself," Alfred then stopped the car cause of daily traffic, and kissed Arthur on the forehead.

After 10 minutes they had made it to the fast food restaurant. Alfred had gotten Arthur the usual plus a salad this time, "Alfred?" Arthur said to break the silence.

"Yeah?" Alfred had responded.

"How does this look?" Arthur showed Alfred a hand drawn picture of the White House, with vines of roses on the columns and some of the side of the house too.

"Arthur…" Arthur looked up to see his expression, "it's totally awesome, babe you're an artist," Arthur blushed and looked away for a while then looked out the window.

Alfred was chuckling at his Brit reaction then heard some beeping noises form the other cars, then realized the traffic was moving forward and then put the car in motion.

After 20 minutes had passed they had made it to the hospital and Alfred had helped Arthur out of the car, then proceeded to the hospital.

They checked into the hospital and took a seat into the waiting room.

10 minutes in Alfred and Arthur had seen their doctor then they stood up, the doctor gave a warm smile the proceeded to walk and then showed them to their room.

"Hello, Arthur… Alfred," the doctor had paused for a second, "how are the kicks handling for you Arthur?"

Arthur paused to think then began to talk, "they hurt sometimes, but it's kicking a lot lately,"

The doctor was dodging down notes then looked up again, "it's okay, that's what happens when its getting close to the nine month mark," the doctor examined through the files once more, "also I have decided what will be best for you when you give birth," Alfred and Arthur were listening to the doctor, "I believe that the regular way will be better for you, because it might be risky to give you surgery,"

Arthur nodded as a response and looked at Alfred, "what do you think?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"If it's the best way to keep you safe, then I'm willing to take a chance," Alfred had smiled Arthur nodded back then looked back at the doctor.

"So we came to a agreement?" the doctor asked the two men nodded, "excellent, now should we do the ultra sound," Then had Arthur laid down and raised his shirt and put the cold gel onto his belly, and had moved the small part of the machine to show inside of Arthur's stomach.

As the screen was showing the baby Alfred had been smiling as he looked at his soon to be child, but something caught Alfred's eye.

"Um, what's that?" Alfred asked the doctor curiously while pointing at the strange shape on the screen.

The doctor looked at the where Alfred was pointing, "I don't know," she said trying to get a closer look at the shape, "Arthur, mind sitting up for me?" Arthur did as he was told, but had a little trouble sitting up so Alfred helped him, then the doctor had put cold gel on his back, Arthur shivered at the sudden contact then sighed, the doctor had been examine then had a slight gasp, Arthur knew that it wasn't good, but he had to keep a positive attitude. After a while with the doctor examining with the ultra sound, she began to speak, "Well it's not bad news," Alfred and Arthur sighed in relief, "just twins,"

He didn't know how to put this in words, was he happy? Mad? Worried? Then he heard Alfred speak up, "how did you miss it?" Alfred asked carefully.

"Well you see this little… well I would say big fellow," the doctor had gently placed the part of the machine on Arthur stomach showing the couple, "is actually bigger than this one… so the bigger one actually covered the littler one so I couldn't really see him," then putting the small part back on Arthurs back, "you see so looks like your really going to be feeding for three, the children plus you," Arthur nodded understanding then looking at Alfred.

"This is all your fault," Arthur said playfully and hit his arm gently.

Then the doctor up before wrapping things up "would like to know the genders or keep it a surprise?"

The two men looked at each other then Alfred answered, "surprise," the doctor had smiled and put down more notes onto the clipboard.

They had gotten up and had checked out the hospital and left to their car and drove off to their house.

Arthur had gotten out of the car and followed Alfred in the house. They sat on their new couch and Alfred was playing his video games while Arthur was reading.

"Hey" Alfred said looking at Arthur with a confused look.

"Yes?" Arthur responded as he looked away from his book then looked at Alfred.

"How did you not know that you were pregnant with two kids?"

"Alfred, this my first time and only time being pregnant, so I won't know that I have two kids in me,"

"Really? I thought you know that… you know… having…" Alfred was cut off having a delicate touch on his lips.

"Alfred I'm fine, if I wasn't I would call my hero to save me," Alfred chuckled at Arthurs comment and then paused his game and wrapped his arms around Arthur, Arthur giggled and smiled as Alfred had pressed his lips against Arthurs then Arthur had put his arms around Alfred's neck to deepen the kiss. After minutes which seemed like hours to them the kiss had been broken they both looked at each other and smiled and Alfred gently settled his head on Arthurs belly.

* * *

_**Ello :D**_

_**So I am trying write this story and again I am moving so sorry for the waits.**_

_**Also I'm planning to skip all that horrible wedding planning xc I don't know I'm feeling lazy c:**_

_**If you guys have any request for a story shout it out and I'll try my best to make it happen c:**_

_**One more thing this series is coming to a end probably on chapter 13 or 14 either one :c **_

_**That's all **_

_**Love ya Poppet's **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 11**

Two weeks before Alfred's and Arthur's big day. They had been planning this for months until the final day had come.

Alfred and Arthur's friends thought it might be fun for them to be separated two weeks so Arthur was brought to Yao's and Ivan's place while Alfred was forced to stay with Antonio and Lavino for two weeks also.

Alfred was the type that was childish and did not know the word 'stay' means.

"Alfred, amigo you have to stay here!"

"NO, I WANT ARTHUR,"

"Come on, hamburger bastard! You have to stay here for now!"

Antonio and Lavino were pulling Alfred into their house. Then another certain Italian had came out of the house.

"Ve~ what is going on out here?"

"Quite Fertello! Can you see that we're having a crisis," Lavino yelled in frustration, "Also… Antonio what gave you a crazy idea to let him in my house?!"

"Sorry Lovi, but I was forced to,"

"Whatever… hey! Feliciano," the other Italians head had shot up by someone saying his name, "mind helping us out here,"

Alfred quickly shot his head up and looked into Feliciano's amber eyes, "Feli! Man long time no see!" Alfred quickly ran up to give the Italian a hug.

"Ve it's nice to see you Alfred," Feliciano had giggled a little then had came to realize something, "um… speaking of reunions… where's Arthur?" the Italian asked curiously.

Alfred sighed then glared at Lavino and Antonio, "nothing, these two, Yao and Ivan thought it would be fun to separate us before our wedding day, Feliciano's eyes had widened.

"You two are getting married?!" the Italian said jumping up and down.

"Uh… yeah two weeks from now,"

"Oh so some were in November," Feliciano had asked curiously.

"Yep!"

"That is fantastic,"

"Yeah besides me and Arthur, how are things in Germany?"

"Ve it's nice, but the people their look really scary… but the good news is that I finally pass off as a farther A.K.A a preacher and Lugwig and I are now engaged so I have to come back in a few months, since he doesn't want me to do the wedding planning so he just send me to my fertello"

"Dude that's so awesome!"

Feliciano smiled and showed Alfred inside the house, then he looked back on Lavino and Antonio just standing there with a blank stare wondering, how did he do that? Feliciano had winked and skipped into the house.

"So since I'm being held here against my will," Alfred started say to start a conversation, "what are we going to do?"

Antonio started to smile, "we're going to America!"

"WHAT," Alfred and Lovino screamed, but a certain Italian was happy with this sudden news.

"Yay, I get to go all over the world for my vacation," the happy Italian screamed in excitement.

Then Lovino had walked up to the Spaniard with a mad expression, "How the fuck do you expect us to all go?"

"Well I have been saving up on some money secretly…" Antonio said with his happy-go-lucky attitude.

Lovino just scolded the Spaniard then quickly calmed down and looked at his twin brother then back at the husband, "So do you have enough money for all of us to go?" Lovino had said with a irritated sigh.

Antonio had walked out of the room for a while then come running back in, "yep so don't worry Lovi!" Antonio said hugging the blushing Italian.

Lovino had pushed his husband off, "okay, so I guess we are going to America… since Alfred has his suitcase packed I guess we just need to back ours…" then Lovino and Antonio had went up stairs then behind Feliciano was following them up to guest room. Alfred had been stayed were he was speechless, what will he do now?

Arthur on the other hand was okay with it, but he wasn't really aware of the trip Alfred is taking with his friends. Arthur was sitting in the car with his best friend Yao, but trying his best to cover his 7 month old belly. Yao was just talking what they are going to do over the next 2 weeks. They finally made their stop in front of what seems to look like a mixed culture house; the trim had Chinese style while the rest was a Russian style.

"Wow Yao your house looks very interesting," Arthur said trying to change the subject.

"Hm… oh thank you, but do you really think so… it wasn't my idea it was Ivan's idea," Yao said noticing something, "wow Arthur you sure gained weight since the last time we saw each other,"

"Um…" Arthur tried to make up a excuse, "well… it was probably Alfred's choices for tea time…" then noticed Yao looking confused, "dinner I mean," Arthur corrected himself.

"Oh I know what you meant by tea time, I'm just confused what he was forcing you to eat,"

"You know Alfred and his eating habits with fast food restaurants…" Arthur answered hoping for Yao to answer no more questions from him.

"Well… it kind of looks like you need to work out badly,"

"Well I have been sick lately and I'm still am… so I can't work out," Arthur said hopping for Yao to be fooled by the excuse.

"Oh it kind of explains why you are so pale," Yao had simply smiled and then looked at Arthur who looked relieved.

"yeah… um can we go into the house?"

Yao had forgotten that they had parked into the garage to their house. Yao just blinked a little and had gotten out of the car and had started helping with Arthur's suitcase while Arthur had been trying his best to get out of the car, "Are you okay? Aru," Yao asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just go I'll catch up…"

"Okay… do you mind if you lock up the care when you get out,"

"Yeah…" Yao had giving the car keys to Arthur then had carried Arthurs suitcase inside the house, "how am I going to get through 2 weeks if I can't get past though a night?" Arthur said quietly to himself. He had grabbed his chair and had put one foot out of the car and had stood up and closed the door and locks the car up and walked back into the house. Yao had showed Arthur into his room that he will be stay in for 2 weeks.

"I just hope that this 2 weeks will go by fast," Arthur had sighed then looked down on his belly then rubbed it, "Yeah time can be a bitch," Arthur laughed a little then had put on his pajamas on and got into the covers and turned off the lamp and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Well Chapter 11 is out!**_

_**Sorry it took so long….**_

_**Well still moving is a… bitch so I can't work on my series that much... so yeah.**_

_**Also after the series I'll work on the requests ^.^**_

_**Hope your enjoying **_

_**Love ya Poppet's!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 12**

Alfred, Lovino, Antonio, and Feliciano had arrived into the airport. To Alfred surprised he doesn't even remember how he got here.

"Hey guys?" Alfred had started off, "where are we,"

"The airport hamburger bastard," Lovino had said simply and then glared at Antonio which was to oblivious to even notice the glare that Lovino had been giving him.

"Oh…" Alfred was quiet for a second and looked down to the neatly tiled floor, "why are going to America?"

"Because we all know you will just probably jump out of the window of our house and run to Yao and Ivan's house to find Arthur," the Spaniard had simply said.

Alfred had shot his head up and glared at Antonio, "I will not jump out of a window," Alfred was quiet for a second the continued, "I'll sneak out,"

Lovino just gave himself a face plam and continued to walk down got four tickets had their bags and themselves checked out by the security and waited in a line to have their ticket checked and get on the plane, "So what was your plan for the trip to America?" Feliciano asked Antonio.

"I don't know," then Antonio had a certain Italian glare at him again, but this time he noticed, but he just grinned and started to talk to Lovino, "don't worry Lovi we have a American with us, he'll know what to do!"

After about ten minutes they had finally made it to the plane then sat down in their assigned seats. Alfred was next to Feliciano and Antonio was next to Lovino. For the whole trip Alfred and Feliciano was playing a guessing games and Tic-Tac-Toe while Lovino and Antonio were planning a few things they can do in America.

In England, Arthur had gotten up to the alarm and got up and walked to the kitchen while wearing a huge sweater.

"Is it really cold in here? Aru," Yao asked Arthur while looking at Arthur's big sweater.

Arthur looked down then looked into Yao's brown eyes, "um… yeah… I'm just not use to the way how you and Ivan live yet…"

"Arthur… you look like a nervous wreck," Yao said with concern.

"Um… yeah… mind if I go out for a while?" Arthur asked looking at Yao.

"Yeah just don't go to Alfred,"

"I won't I'm just going to the park near my house," Yao nodded offered Arthur breakfast, but Arthur politely declined the offer and walked outside to the park. When Arthur came to the park and saw plenty of children playing in the jungle gym. Then something caught his eyes, a child sitting alone on the swings Arthur thought it would be nice to say hello to the kid.

"Hello lad," Arthur said smiling in front of the child.

"Hello sir," the child said with a frown.

Arthur frowned, "is there anything bothering you?"

"The kids don't think I'm fun so they're not letting me play with them…" the child started to shed tears.

Arthur had to act quickly, "hey… um I'll play with you, but before that what's your name?"

The kid looked up at Arthurs green emerald eyes then began to speak, "my name is Tommy sir,"

Arthur smiled, "nice to meet you Tommy I'm Arthur," Arthur noticed Tommy getting of the swing.

"I like you Arthur, you're really nice,"

Arthur just smiled then offered his hand to Tommy; Tommy smiled brightly and gladly took it. They both played then Arthur noticed it was getting dark, "it's getting dark outside…" Tommy looked at Arthur, "I think it's time for you to go home to your mum before she worries," Tommy had nodded, but before he left he grabbed Arthur's hand again to get his attention.

"Can we play another time it was a lot of fun playing with you?"

Arthur smiled brightly and gave a positive nod, "of course Tommy," then Tommy smiled then ran to his home.

Arthur sighed then realized he need to go home also, but he got that weird feeling in his stomach like he was being watch so he had tried doing a speed walk so he can make it to Yao's house, Arthur was almost there and he saw Yao and Ivan outside on the porch having some kind of drink. Yao saw Arthur and smiled then waved his hand that was being covered by his long sleeve.

"Arthur how was your trip to the park?" Ivan asked with that creepy smile of his.

"Um… it was pleasant," Arthur said looking really tired trying to get to the porch of the house.

"Arthur you look spooked, what happened?" Yao said getting up from his seat.

"Nothing, everything is fine…" Arthur said with a shaky voice.

Ivan whispered something in Yao's ear then went inside then Yao had gotten to the gate of the fence then had opened it to let Arthur inside the front yard. Arthur had rushed into the front yard to Yao; Arthur was out of breath and was grabbing his hips for support.

"Were you working out?" Yao asked Arthur.

Arthur gave Yao an unnoticeable glare then smiled, "um… yeah I have…" then had given a slight nervous chuckle.

"Well good we need you skinny for your big day!" Yao said happily, Arthur just gave out a sigh.

"Needless to say, but I going to take a shower," then Yao had shown Arthur to the bathroom.

Arthur took the liquid medicine from his suitcase and walked into the bathroom with the other stuff that is necessary for a shower. He was waiting for the water to heat up, then once he had gotten in the shower he felt the hard kick again Arthur eyes widened then he closed them tightly. He really hated the pregnancy sometimes, but he is glad it will be over in two months.

After a while Arthur heard a knock on the bathroom door, "Um… Arthur are you okay?" Yao yelling on the other side of the door, "you've been in there for long time now, aru."

Then Arthur try to reach for the medicine, but failed badly, then he tried to talk without sounding that he was in pain, "I'm fine… just having some trouble," Arthur yelled.

"Okay… come into the living room when you are done," Yao yelled into the door then walked into the next room.

Arthur sighed, "this is going to be harder than I thought…"

After a 5 minutes Arthur finally got himself into order then walked out of the bathroom then to Ivan and Yao. They looked really concerned when Arthur had entered the room.

"Arthur there's something wrong and don't you dare say there is nothing wrong because there is," Yao said this firmly.

Then Arthur was having a panic attack he didn't want to tell them, there was so much stress on him already. Yao notice what was going on then he ran up to Arthur and tried to calm him down.

"Hey um… I'm sorry we don't have to do the two week thing so let's go to Antonio's house and get Alfred… okay?" Yao said in a calm voice.

Arthur nodded and walked with Yao and Ivan to their car Ivan was driving Yao was in the front passenger seat while Arthur was in the back seat. After a long painful hour driving to Antonio's house. Arthur had gotten out of the car and walked to the Spaniard and Italian's house before he knocked on the door there was a note it read,

"_Dear visitors_,

_My husband and I and a couple of friends will be on trip to America so please leave a note in the mailbox or call us with our cell phone numbers._

_Sincerely,_

_Antonio and Lovino"_

Arthur's heart had sunk to his stomach after reading the note. Arthur had simply walked back to the car, having a Russian and Chinese man looking at him with a confused face.

"Just take me home… please," Arthur said trying to hide his sadness.

They both nodded then Ivan had started to drive to Arthur's home. Once Ivan had pack by the side walk. Arthur walked out the car and grabbed his suitcase then waved bye and his apologies to Yao for causing him so much trouble. Then walked into his house, everything was where he had left it. Then he notices a few new envelopes on the ground. He picked them up and went through them. Of course the bills, but there was one particular address that caught his eye, Arthur set aside the bills and opened the one envelope caught his eyes he was reading. It was from Gilbert and Elizaveta. He sighed in relief that it was them and continued to read the note they left for him.

In America Alfred had been jet lagged and slept through half the day.

"Amigo!" Antonio had yelled hitting the Americans head gently, Alfred groaned and opened his eyes to show his sky blue ones, "Good Afternoon, you better get up! 'Cause we got whole bunch of stuff to do," Antonio had pulled of the covers.

Alfred was too tired to deal with a mad Spaniard so he just did what he was told. After a nice hot shower he felt refreshed an put on his best grin to prove it to the others that he was apparently going to spend the next two weeks with, "yep this is going to suck..." Alfred thought to himself.

"Cioa!" a happy Italian had screamed in happiness, "How are you felling Alfred?" Feliciano had asked with a smile.

Alfred smiled back, "doing fine… I guess," he was quiet for a second and then he finally spoke up again, "So what are we going to do in America?"

"Oh were going to your old house," Antonio had said with happiness.

"WHAT?" Alfred yelled.

The three others had flinched from the sudden outburst from Alfred then Lovino had spoke up, "why the hell are you so scared meeting you parents?"

"They hate gays! they despise me as a son when I left America to live with Arthur in England!" Alfred yelled.

"Ve… maybe they changed," Feliciano had said curiously.

"Maybe… but why do you guys want to go to my old house?"

"Just to see how you lived," Antonio had said with his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Why you guys are being stalkers…" Alfred had pointed out with a creep out face.

"No we aren't stalkers!" Antonio had cried in a fake whinny attitude.

Alfred thought he was surrounded by idiots well only one idiot he didn't really mind the Italians that much, but there was something with the Spaniard that he didn't like about him.

"Anyways lets go!" Antonio had yelled in excitement.

Alfred had whispered into Lovino's ear, "what do you see in him?"

Lovino had whispered back, "I have no idea…"

Then they had followed Feliciano and Antonio to the car and drove off.

"So…" Antonio had started off, "where is your house?" Antonio asked Alfred.

"I told you I'm not going to tell you where my old house is," Alfred had said, but little did he know there was a happy Italian with a devious plan for the American.

"Alfred…" Feliciano had started off.

"Yeah Feli,"

"TICKLE ATTACK" the Italian had laughed and started to tickle his American friend, Alfred had laughed until he could breathe anymore.

"I give! I give!"

"Tell the location to your old house and I'll stop!"

"Okay… Okay," Feliciano had stopped, "man you're a ass Feli," Feliciano had just grinned, "okay Antonio pull over so I can drive."

"Can I trust you?" Antonio asked.

"Yes you can, besides Lovino will be in the back with his brother and you'll keep a eye on me in the front…"

The Spaniard had looked at Alfred for a long time then pulled over and everyone switched seats besides Feliciano.

* * *

_**Alfred is going to see his family and Mattie will be in the next chapter! ^.^**_

_**Also give some feedback on what you think on the story so far! :3**_

_**That's all**_

_**Love ya poppet's**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 13**

After almost five hours of driving, Alfred had finally made it to their destination.

Alfred had sighed, "we're here…"

The three had perked up their heads from hearing the words of heaven.

"Where are we?" Antonio said looking around noticing all the trees around them.

"Pennsylvania, Johnstown" Alfred had said simply.

"What's with all the trees?"

"I don't know…" Alfred had paused for a second, "maybe they're very green…"

"Oh…" Antonio had undid his seatbelt and gotten out of the car.

Alfred and the others had done the same then they had walked up the porch of an old white little country. Alfred had took deep breaths then knock on the door. Then the door had opened slowly to a sigh of relief for Alfred.

"H-Hello?" a shy and timid voice called out reviling a exact image of Alfred, but different features, he had violet eyes, long golden brown hair that had a stubborn piece of curly hair that is put in front of face.

"Mattie!" the American called out in happiness.

"A-Al?" the Canadian had said in surprised.

"Sorry for not calling about me coming over… um anyways where's mom and dad?" Alfred said trying to peek through the door.

"dad is out… mom is here though"

"Oh can we come in?"

"Oh of course… wait we?"

"Sorry," Alfred had done his grin, "meet Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano,"

Feliciano had walked up to the shy Canadian, "ve it's very nice to meet you… I also have a twin too he's right there," then Feliciano had pointed at the other Italian.

"Oh I see you're from a different country…" Mathew had pointed out.

"Sì! How did you know," once Feliciano had said that Lovino had smacked himself in the face.

"Oh… just a random guess," Alfred laughed when Mathew had said that, "you know Alfred you should of called to let mom and dad that your home," Mathew had said firmly.

"Sorry… but I don't really have cell on me right now,"

"What why?"

"You see… um… I left it at England so yeah…"

"Oh" then Mathew had realized something, "where are my manners? Come inside,"

Alfred had walked into the house; so many memories were flooding through his mind. Then there was the last memory that had reminded him of something.

-Flashback-

_Alfred was in his car with Arthur they have been dating for a month now and then Alfred realized he was the one and he had a crazy idea in his mind._

"_Arthur?" Alfred had started off._

_Arthur had looked up at the American with his emerald eyes, "yes Alfred,"_

"_Listen we've been dating for a while now-"_

_Alfred had been cut off by Arthurs expression, "are you breaking up with me?" _

_Alfred was speechless then had the courage to speak up, "NO, NO" Alfred had been repeated the same answer for a long time until he heard a giggle from his boyfriend, "wait…"_

"_Just continue… and sorry for interrupting you…"_

"_Don't pull that gentlemen stuff on me, you don't have to be polite with me remember that 'kay?"_

"_Whatever… what do you want to tell me?"_

"_Oh yeah! So since your only here for school reasons I had this crazy idea about me going to England to stay with you!" _

_Arthur had a confused expression, "are you mad?" _

"_No… you don't think it's a good idea?"_

"_I think it's a wonderful idea," Arthur had paused for a second then grabbed Alfred's hand, "what about your family, friends, childhood memories?" _

"_You mean the memory that will be haunting me, with me saying goodbye to you forever and we might not ever meet and-"_

_Alfred was cut off with a small gentle touch of Arthur's finger, "please Alfred your kind of scaring me right now," then he took his finger off Alfred's lips._

"_Arthur?"_

"_Yes Al-"_

_Arthur was cut off when his lips were being touched by Alfred's lips. Alfred had pulled away to see Arthur's expression was priceless. _

"_Alfred?" Arthur started off, "why did you kiss me?"_

"_I don't know… you just looked cute right now… so I just wanted to kiss you…"_

_Arthur was speechless, but he was happy too, "idiot…"_

_Alfred just laughed ignoring the comment, "love you,"_

_Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, "love you too,"_

_Alfred and Arthur had decided that they will live with each other in England. Alfred had to tell his parent of course, but he doesn't think he's ready for that kind of impact that Alfred is going to have from his farther._

_Alfred had gotten in the car with Arthur, "are you sure you want to come?" Alfred asked._

"_Of course," Arthur paused, "because I want to be there for you,"_

_Alfred smiled then leaned to the side of the car where Arthur was then gave him a kiss on the forehead. Arthur was blushing a deep red. _

_Alfred smiled then pulled back into the driver's seat then drove to his house._

_After a half a hour they have finally had made to Alfred's house. Once Alfred had walked in he found his mom in the kitchen, but no dad._

"_MOM?" Alfred yelled._

"_In here!" he heard a voice in the other room. _

_Once Alfred had heard that voice he had grabbed Arthur's hand and walked forward, "mom? Can I tell you something?"_

"_Of course honey anything you tell me I'm fine with," _

"_I'm leaving…"_

"_Alfred?"_

"_I want to go to England,"_

"_What?" Alfred's mom had paused for a second, "why England?"_

"_Because… I found someone that is very close, but he is going-"_

"_Wait he?"_

"_Yeah mom…"_

"_You're gay?"_

"_Yes didn't you hear?"_

"_Do you know what you farther would do if he finds out?"_

"_That's why I'm telling you…"_

"_Where is he?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_The person you're leaving with?"_

"_Oh I he's right here," then Alfred had pulled Arthur to his mothers view._

_To Arthurs surprise she smiling, "nice to meet you, I'm Arthur," _

"_Nice to meet you Arthur," She smiled shyly Arthur smiled back, "oh your English?"_

"_Um yes, is that bad?" _

"_No, no, not at all, I think it's wonderful, so what brings you here in Pennsylvania"_

"_Well just studying reasons," _

_Alfred's mom had nodded and kept smiling._

"_So mom are you cool with all this," Alfred had asked._

"_Yes, I am, but remember you have to tell your farther,"_

"_you know how he gets…"_

"_I know darling, but you also knows how he gets when you only tell me, but no him,"_

"_okay… mom,"_

"_Well then… why don't you take a seat in the living room,"_

"_Okay…" Alfred had grabbed Arthur's hand and showed him to the living room._

_After a while the door had swung open that made Arthur flinched at the sudden noise, but Alfred just squeezed his hand Arthur looked at Alfred then looked at the figure. _

"_Hello honey," Alfred's mom had greeted man that had just walked in._

"_Hey,"_

"_How was work?"_

"_It was fine,"_

"_That's good to hear,"_

"_How's my champ doing?"_

_Alfred had gave a nervous chuckle, "well dad… I want to tell you something about that,"_

"_Hm? About what?"_

"_I'm leaving America…"_

"_What?" Alfred's farther had asked immediately._

"_I'm going to England…"_

"_Why on Earth do you want to go to England?"_

"_Because I found someone, special and I want to spend my life with him,"_

"_Him?"_

_Alfred paused he didn't know what kind of reaction he will get, but he had to talk him, "yes him," Alfred had said firmly._

"_Where is this him?"_

_Arthur hid from Alfred's dad, he didn't know what will he do, but he will have to come out of his shell, until he felt Alfred's hand squeezing his own hand. Then Arthur stood up with Alfred, "this is him dad…" Alfred smiled at Arthur, then Arthur had returned a smile._

_Alfred's dad had a serious and mad expression on his face._

"_Dad?"_

"_Get out,"_

"_What?"_

"_Get your stuff and get out of my house and never come back!" _

_Alfred had widened his eyes at realizing what he means, "fine," Alfred went to his room got a suitcase and put everything in it. While Alfred was in his room, Arthur was in the living room, with Alfred's parents._

"_Who do you think you are?" Alfred's farther._

"_Pardon?" Arthur had responded._

"_Oh you're British huh,"_

"_English,"_

"_Stop being a smart ass with me, you and your damn British shit, who do you think you are,"_

_Arthur was too scared to talk, but he needs to stand up for himself, "sir, I mean no harm really-"_

_Arthur was cut off from feeling something smashing right into his right cheek, then he felt himself crashing onto the pine wood floor. _

"_JAMES!" Alfred's mom had shouted after what she had just seen in front of her._

_Alfred came running in with his suitcase and saw Arthur on floor hold his cheek._

"_Arthur!" Alfred had yelled almost in complete anger when he saw his farther standing there laughing at Arthur-_

-Flashback end-

Alfred had shot his eyes open when he heard a familiar voice.

"Alfred?" it was a females voice.

"Mom?" Alfred said like he was a confused child.

"Oh Alfred!" She just completely had hugged him, he came to realize what was going on, he immediately hugged his mother back.

"Hola," A thick Spanish accent that had ran through the room.

The mother's head moved toward of where the voice was coming from.

"Oh hello," she seemed nice for the other's liking, "so are you friends with Alfred?"

"Sì!" The happy Italian had said with his joyful attitude.

"My, you sure are a hyper one," Alfred mother had giggled.

After the introductions they all sat down then the mother had brought out some beverages and snacks for the younger men.

"Ve~ miss what's your name?" Feliciano had asked.

"It's Daphne,"

"That's a beautiful name," Antonio had said with his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Oh my," Daphne had paused for a second, "are you all foreign?"

"Is that bad?" Lovino had asked.

"No… it's just my husband doesn't like foreigners that much,"

"Yeah the last one I remembered he punched an Englishmen in the face," Alfred had pointed out leaving Mathew and Daphne completely speechless.

"Englishmen?" Antonio had asked curiously.

"Yes Antonio…"

"Okay," Lovino had cut in since he was sensing the mood.

Then they heard a car pull over by the house. Alfred had gotten up from his seat then looked through the window. Once he saw who it was, his face had changed. The Mathew had gotten up to the door to greet his farther.

Daphne had pulled Alfred back to the couch, "honey calm down okay?"

"After what he did, how can I?"

Then Antonio had whispered something to the Italians, "I think this was a bad idea,"

"You think?" Lovino had started off, "why did we even come here?"

Then all of sudden Mathew was greeted by farther then came into the house. Then saw all of the people in his house then one person had catch his eyes. He had a really bad dirty look on his face when he was looking at Alfred.

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER! **_

_**I'm so evil.**_

_**Oh well….**_

_**The chapter was getting long anyways so yeah…**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE xc **_

_**Love ya poppet's~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 14**

"What are you doing here?" Alfred's farther had spat at him.

"Me? I'm just here to see family," Alfred said with coldness in his voice.

"You're no family to me, you piece of shit,"

Feliciano had gotten scared then had hid his face in Lovino's arm; Lovino had just sighed and started to comfort his twin brother. Mathew had backed away from his farther the moment his had took a step toward Alfred.

"JAMES! ENOUGH!" Daphne had yelled completely furious with his actions, "YOU TOO ALFRED JONES!"

Alfred had taken a calming breath then had sit back down, but James had been standing there eyeing his eldest son.

"If you don't want to be in the house darling then leave or go in the next room because there is no fighting in the house… got it?"

James kept eyeing Alfred then reached his gaze with his wife, "Yes dear," then had then he had taken a seat next to Feliciano. Feliciano had forced Lovino to trade seats, but it fails because even Lovino didn't want to be next to him either.

"So…" the James started off, "what are you doing here?"

"Well my friends wanted to meet you guys,"

The farther eyed Feliciano, Antonio, and Lovino, but Lovino had been giving shooting glares at the man trying to hide his fear.

"A Mexican?" James had said which he was gesturing to Antonio.

"Do I look Mexican?" Antonio had asked with his 'happy' attitude.

"A little you have the accent…"

"Wow your dummier then Alfred and that saying something,"

"Antonio!" Lovino had yelled smacking the Spaniard upside the head, "sorry about him he just doesn't know when to stop."

"Its fine," James had said coldly.

Then Feliciano had gotten up to Mathew, "Um… can I use the restroom,"

"Of course, here let me show you where it is," Mathew had left the room with Feliciano following him.

Leaving a awkward silence in the room until Alfred had broken it, "Why did you do it," Alfred said glaring at his farther.

"What do you mean by "why did you do it?"" then Alfred's farther had stood up having the Italian and Spaniard looking up at him with fear.

"You know exactly what I mean by it!" Alfred stood up also glaring at his cold farther.

"You mean," then he did that evil smirk of his, it reminded Alfred to much the night that he had left the house, "I punched that weakling,"

"He's not weak!" Alfred defended.

"He is too, why did you think that the British Empire had lost the Revolutionary War?!"

"That's in the past you dumb ass Arthur has no part of that!"

"He may not have been part of it" then James had walked up to Alfred and grabbed his collar, "but you know damn well why I punched that British bitch you call a lover!"

Alfred was even angrier then he was before, "that British bitch I call as a lover, is carrying your grandchild!" Alfred had covered his mouth realizing what he just said, not just to his parents, but to one of his friends, "shit…" was all what Alfred could say.

"What?" Daphne had said in surprise.

"You're lying… he's a man… he can't give fucking birth!"

"Am I?" then Alfred felt a piercing pain gone to his cheek.

"Don't play smart ass son!" James yelled still holding Alfred by his collar, "He can't give fucking birth! If he did he'll just die and out of this world," he was still having that awful emotionless smirk on his. Then Alfred had felt himself being tugged on then had felt himself being pressed against the wall.

Then Antonio had stood up to help Alfred, but then a happy Italian had came to the room with a gasp, "A-Alfred?" was the only thing that Feliciano could say.

"Hey get yourself and Feli into the car," Antonio had whispered into Lovino's ear, "I'll come, but only with Alfred, if I'm not out in ten or fifteen minutes call the police,"

Lovino only nodded and ran to grab the scared Italian's hand then ran out to the car and got in then locked the car not knowing what will happen next.

Antonio had noticed that Daphne had been scared out of her mind, then Mathew had grabbed her hand and pulled her to the closest room and shut the door, but Mathew didn't stayed there he wanted to help he was determine to get noticed by his brother for once. Once Mathew had returned he found his farther badly bruised face.

Mathew could say one thing was "huh?"

Alfred and Antonio had ran to the door Lovino had unlocked the door as soon as he saw Antonio with Alfred running out of the house, Antonio jumped into the back since Lovino was in the front, then Alfred took the wheel and drove off he looked at rearview mirror to see farther having fists clutched and yelling out the F bomb to Alfred and his group of friends.

"How the hell did you get out of there?" was all Lovino could say, while the innocent brother was playing I spy with Antonio.

"Well to be honest, I was playing the weakling while mom was there… I didn't want her to get more scared,"

"By the way," Antonio started to bug in, "why did he punch Arthur or was there no reason behind it?"

"I don't know," Alfred sighed then pulled over to a view point, "I was in my room packing my stuff, until I heard my mom call out my dad's name then I rushed to pack my stuff, then I ran in and saw Arthur… on the floor holding back the tears… holding his mouth that had a little blood spilling out…" Alfred couldn't say the rest, but he knew that Antonio know the rest.

Antonio looked out the window of the car, noticed two Italians were outside the car enjoying the beautiful nature view. Antonio and Alfred walked out of the car to join the Lovino and Feliciano.

"Ve the view I so… bella!," Feliciano had said with excitement.

"Bella?" Alfred questioned.

"It means beautiful in Italian!" Feliciano had said with excitement.

"Really?" Alfred laughed a little, "I guess we learn something new every day,"

"Sì!" Feliciano had said with joy.

After a while they all had their laughs and decided was time to by a room at a hotel.

In England Arthur was the opposite of happy. He was depressed that Alfred was in America and he really couldn't go see him for almost a week now.

"The first I'm going to do that wanker… is have his head," Arthur mumbled to himself completely ignoring the new Sherlock Homes series that is now out. He sighed then looked at his tea then the television and his belly Arthur smiled. That was probably thing keeping himself happy at the moment. He rubbed his stomach and laughed a little. Then he heard the door knocked, he groaned when he heard that sound, he pause the episode then pushed himself off the couch and walked to the door.

Arthur peered through the glass that was in the middle of the door then realized it was Elizaveta and Gilbert, with a sigh of relief he opened the door to see what on Earth they are doing at this time of the day.

"Hello Arthur," Elizaveta had said once he opened the door fully opened.

"Hello Eliza, Gilbert," then the German was smiling.

"Hey… so how are things with the wedding only a week away," Gilbert said with happiness.

"Everything is planned… just waiting on the groom," Arthur had said the last part quietly, but not quite enough for them not to hear.

"Alfred's not here?" Elizaveta asked curiously.

"Yes…" Arthur looked at the ground then back up, "sorry… it's raining… I should of invited you in first,"

"Don't worry about it Arthur… you probably have it rough," Arthur sighed and just nodded and let the couple inside his house.

"So…" Gilbert started as he sat down with Elizaveta and Arthur on the single chair, "where's Alfred…"

Arthur sighed, "America…"

"Wait did I hear you wrong?" Gilbert had asked and repeated Arthur's words, "America?"

"Yes that stupid git is in bloody America," Arthur had paused for a second then continued, "for what reason god I don't know…" Arthur trailed off.

"Mind if we stay here and take care of you?" Elizaveta had asked.

Arthur didn't really mind, he also need his mind off of Alfred for a while, "sure, I nothing to lose now,"

Gilbert chuckle, "then what's your usual craving?"

Arthur blushed at the question, "um fast food…"

"Wow that really is Alfred's kid," Elizaveta had giggled at what Arthur had said.

"So what are you going to dress up as the bride or the groom?" Gilbert asked.

"What?" Arthur said in confusion.

"Well you see I don't think they do a tux in pregnant size…" Gilbert explained.

"Well I suppose your right…" Arthur had sighed.

"So… you're wearing a dress?" Elizaveta had asked.

"I didn't say that though," Arthur was blushing furiously.

"But what are you going to do with a tux?"

"hehe… funny story… Alfred had already bought me a brides dress,"

"What?" they both yelled.

"Yeah… I don't know why I didn't say that in the first place,"

"Can I see it?" Elizaveta said with happiness.

"Sure I don't see why not…" then Arthur had went to his room having Elizaveta and Gilbert followed Arthur to his room to show his dress that Alfred had bought Arthur.

Once Arthur had opened the door such tense was in the air when Arthur had been pushing clothes to the side. Then once he had found it he pulled it out and showed the other two.

"Oh wow its beautiful Arthur… and you hate it?" Elizaveta had said in disappointment.

"What would you expect I'm a man and it's just weird wearing a dress…" Arthur had pointed out the obvious.

"true that…" Gilbert had agreed then looked at his phone to see the time. Then realized it was really late. "Oh hey I think it is time for bed…"

Arthur had nodded in agreement, "the guest room is down the hall third door on your left," then Arthur had put the dress back to its original place it was before then he headed down stairs and cleaned up the place a bit. After he was done he had went up stairs, changed into his pajamas and went off to bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Wow this taking longer than I thought… ^^**_

_**Oops**_

_**But I think I might skip the wedding… review if not xD**_

_**Okay and so Arthur is 8 months pregnant if you didn't know and to be honest pregnancy is hard I don't know if I want a kid after writing this story xD**_

_**Love ya poppet's~**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 15**

After two painful week of solitude in America Alfred gets to go home to England with Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano. They were on the plane to England only one hour left of the trip, Alfred and Feliciano were sitting next to each other again with Antonio and Lovino were sitting next to each other. Feliciano had a drawing pad that Alfred had bought for him considering he was the only person with American money. Feliciano had been sketching kittens and some Italian architecture.

"Wow Feli! That some neat cats and buildings" Alfred said looking at the paper full of doodles.

"Ve really?" Feliciano had asked being surprised.

"Yeah dude! You should be an artist instead,"

Feliciano had sighed, "I wish I could… but my parents expect more from me because I'm the 'gifted' one… or so that's what my parents say"

Alfred had sighed at Feliciano, "dude just go for what makes you happy,"

"I'm happy, besides I can still be a artist on the sidelines" Feliciano said with smile.

"Okay dude whatever floats your boat,"

Then Antonio had joined into the conversation, "So… what are you and Arthur going to do after the wedding," he said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked raising one of eyebrows in confusion.

Antonio just side, "have you ever watched a movie with a wedding in it then once it is over the couple…" Antonio said eagerly hoping the American can finish the sentence.

"Sleep?" Alfred said still doesn't have a clue what will happen.

"No…" Antonio just sighed, "they have sex"

Alfred's eyes widened, "sex?" Alfred didn't hear that word in a long time, well when Arthur had started been pregnant, "as in sex, sex? Or-" Alfred had been cut off by a certain Spaniard smacking him on the side of the head.

"Yes sex… god you sound like a virgin," Antonio had said with a sigh then he had crept a smirk on his face, "wait are you a virgin?"

"Me?" Alfred had acted all dramatic, "you're calling me a virgin while I've been dating Arthur for three years?"

"Yes… it can happen," Antonio said with a smirk.

"I'm not a virgin, trust me," Alfred had said with his 'heroic' laugh.

"Yeah, okay…" Then Antonio had looked at the sleeping Italian next to him, "that something I see everyday… and it's so cute!" Antonio had thought while fan girl to himself and smiling at his husband.

In England Arthur had been doing okay, he had Gilbert get his craving, which was fine he had guessed. It just wasn't the same with that obnoxious laugh filling the house, but Elizaveta is trying to keep Arthur's mind of Alfred and on something else. Like the nursery, but after Arthur was pregnant with twins he had no idea what to do because he was only expecting one, but he was happy.

"So Arthur what are you going to do for the nursery?" Elizaveta had asked starting a conversation.

"I have no idea…" Arthur admitted, "I'll wait till Alf-"

"Ah," Elizaveta had cut off Arthur, "don't even mention his name, I'm trying to get your mind off him,"

Arthur had sighed, "I'm sorry,"

"Where's Gilbert, I swear, how long does it take to get two cravings,"

Arthur never knew Elizaveta was pregnant, but he does remember Gilbert saying something about knocking something up, "so Eliza what is your craving?"

"Hm?" Elizaveta had said before realizing what Arthur asked, "Oh sausage,"

"Really?"

"Yep, but German sadly, but here there's only English sausage, but it's still delicious," Elizaveta said with happiness.

"Okay," there was a moment of silence until a there was a big slam of the door open to show an albino German standing inside the house.

"Ladies I got your craving!" Gilbert called out.

Arthur had glared at Gilbert for what he just called him, "pardon?"

Gilbert just stood there not realizing what he just said, "oops sorry Arthur," then he walked over to give Elizaveta and Arthur's craving then went upstairs to take a shower.

Arthur and Elizaveta had looked at each other and sighed and ate their very different cravings and started talking about different topics.

Alfred had finally made it to England sighing in relief, but Antonio wasn't letting Alfred see Arthur before the wedding

"But why?" Alfred had whined.

"Because you still have to wait for the actual wedding," Antonio had said simply.

"But Arthur needs me!" Alfred had complained.

"Arthur can hold up for another night, besides you need your sleep!" Antonio had yelled.

Lovino was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, they didn't even leave the airport yet, "come on already Alfred! Can't you wait till tomorrow?"

"NO," Alfred whined acting like a complete child.

"Arthur is probably is already asleep, I mean it's already twelve a.m." Lovino had pointed out then he had walked out the airport, "I'm going home come on Feliciano,"

"Eh… okay fratello," Feliciano had called out and then followed Lovino to their own car.

"WAIT LOVI!" Antonio had called out trying to get his attention then all of a sudden Antonio had grabbed Alfred's hand and started to drag the whining American to the car.

With Arthur he was still awake mainly because he was excited to see soon to be husband, Arthur had butterflies in his stomach whenever he thinks about it. Then his thoughts were cut off by a certain Hungarian had placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Um Arthur?" Elizaveta had asked cautiously.

"Eliza, sorry did I wake you?" Arthur had asked being a little surprised.

"Um no…" Eliza had started off, "I was actually getting a drink of water and I saw you, I thought you were sleeping…"

"Oh," Arthur felt embarrassed, "you didn't wake me,"

"That's good, so you were up?"

"Yes…" Arthur looked down at his water on the coffee table then back at Elizaveta, "well I think it's time for me to go to bed anyways," he grabbed his water then had said goodnight to Elizaveta and walked off to his bedroom.

"Bloody hell! Why does this bed have to be so big?!" Arthur mumbled to himself. Then eventually he had fallen asleep.

The morning Arthur had groaned at the sound of the alarm clock. Then he looked at the time, 6:00 a.m. "why is this set to such a early time," then Arthur realized what day it is, "the wedding," Arthur tried to move out of his bed as fast as he can then had walked down stairs to make some tea.

"Good morning Arthur" Elizaveta had called out once she saw Arthur walking down the stairs.

"Morning Eliza and Gilbert," Arthur said the brightest smiled he had ever shown to them.

"You look cheerful today," Gilbert had said looking like himself as always.

"Yep!" Arthur had pointed out to his friends, "I'll just be make tea for today," and then Arthur had poured some water in the kettle and turned one the heat for the water to boil.

"Nervous?" Elizaveta had asked.

Arthur looked away for the cupboard where he was grabbing his Union Jack flag cup and directed his eyes to Elizaveta, "Yes, I'm really nervous,"

Then Gilbert had put his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "don't worry!" Gilbert had started off, "you just need your vowels and wait through a very long speech then say you 'I do' then kiss the groom,"

"Yeah… easy," Arthur had sighed, but he did feel at ease for awhile, once the water was boiled he but in some tea in the cup and sugar and poured the boiling water in the cup and stirred it for a while, then added the milk stirring it once more and sat on the chair in the dining room and talking with Gilbert and Elizaveta.

Alfred had waked up not remembering what had happened last night. Then Antonio had walked in the room with some breakfast.

"Hola!" Antonio had greeted Alfred.

"Hey," Alfred felt déjà vu when he had came he the first time, except for waking up in their house, "what day is it?" Alfred had asked Antonio when he was handing a plate of bacon and eggs.

"November 23rd" Antonio had said innocently.

"What!?" Alfred asked almost chocking on a piece of bacon.

"Its November 23rd geez are you deaf or something," Antonio had said with frustration.

"I heard you," Alfred had said after his session of coughing, "what time is it,"

"8:00 a.m" Antonio had answered looking at his for the time.

"Shit! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Alfred had whined, then had gotten straight up then realized that his tux was at his house, "my tux is at my house… and the wedding starts in a hour" Alfred said, now he was completely stressed out at this point.

"Calm down Ami-"

"How can I calm down?" Alfred practically screamed by cutting off Antonio's sentence.

"We have your tux here," Antonio had said went inside the closet and grabbed Alfred's tux.

"Thank you!" Alfred said practically jumping up and down.

Then Lovino had ran upstairs, "What the hell is going on up here?!"

"Lovi!" Antonio had said as a normal reaction when he sees his Italian, "Alfred was afraid he left his tux, but we grabbed before we left for America,"

Lovino just sighed in annoyance, "fine whatever let's just get ready for the wedding…" then Lovino had gone in the other room.

"Antonio…" Alfred had started off.

"Yes," Antonio had said hopping for a thank you.

"Get the hell out," Alfred said while smiling.

"Oh… okay," Antonio had walked slowly out of the room.

"And thank you,"

Antonio had turned around looking happy as usual then said, "no problem amigo," then he had skipped out of the room.

"What a weird guy I wonder how Lovino keeps up with him," Alfred had thought to himself.

Arthur was at the wedding getting ready with Elizaveta.

"There is no way on Earth I'm wearing this dress!" Arthur had complained.

"Why?" Elizaveta had asked, "you seemed fine with it earlier,"

"That's because I was tired to care about anything at that point,"

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"It's only a small wedding with friends and family,"

"Nope just friends, my family could care less about me,"

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear…" then Elizaveta had found the opening to sneak attack the Brit and put on the dress either way, "why don't they want to come?"

"My 3 brothers live in Scotland, Ireland, and Whales then there's th-"

Then Elizaveta had attack Arthur to put on his dress then somehow able to slip the dress on like a glove, "Wow that was easy easier that I then I thought,"

Arthur just did a glare at Elizaveta, "why does the embarrassing stuff happen to me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean come on look at me, first thing that had happen to me I'm pregnant, totally messing up the male reproductive system, then there's now I'm a pregnant man wearing a wedding dress!"

"Come on its not that bad, besides you don't even look like you have a bump there," Elizaveta had pointed out.

"Really or are you just trying to get me out of there?" Arthur had asked.

"Both because the wedding starts very soon," Elizaveta had said in frustration, "plus be a man and accept what you are wearing," Elizaveta trying to encourage Arthur.

"how can I be a man when I play the women part?" Arthur had said when he looked at the Hungarian.

"I don't know," Then she had put a veil on top of Arthur's head and put the fabric in front of his face, "there no one will notice it's you when you walk down the aisle," then Elizaveta had dragged Arthur to the door where everyone and Alfred are in now, "I'll be going inside so don't worry you'll be fine!"

"Okay," Then Arthur had waited he had heard the music for his qui then once the music was passing through the door, "it's now or never right," then he had opened the doors, then he had froze when all eyes were on him especially Alfred's eyes. He looked at the American then walked trying not to feel completely awkward about what was happening at the moment, but right now his marked destination was next to Alfred in front of everyone. Once he had made it he had met his green eyes with the blue eyes he had been dying to see for such a long time.

Then Alfred had took the fabric to revile Arthur's face which was red as one of Antonio's prized tomatoes, Alfred smiled then whispered, "I missed you."

Arthur looked at Alfred, "I missed you too, git," Arthur whispered.

After with a long speech from the preacher and they both had past their vowels, then the preacher had said the final words to his speech, "do you Arthur take Alfred to be your husband?"

"I do" Arthur looked at Alfred with the biggest smile he had in such a long time.

"And do you Alfred take Arthur to be husband?" the preacher had repeated the question.

Alfred looked at Arthur's emerald green eyes and smiled, "I do," Alfred had answered positively.

The preacher smiled unable to control his happiness, "ve~ I pronounce you husband and husband!" then had finished his speech, "you may kiss the groom!"

Alfred had grabbed Arthur's waist, "I've been waiting for those words for such a long time," Alfred whispered.

Arthur just sighed and wrapped his hands around his lovers neck, "shut up and kiss me idiot," then felt Alfred's lips touching his then instantly kissing back, after a reasonable time had passed they finally broke the kiss and having a crowd of their friends went up and congratulating the newly wedded couple.

"Who's ready to party!" Alfred had yelled, overly excited.

"Party?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes the after party can't have a wedding without one"

After a couple of arguments in the car about Alfred leaving England and going to America then Arthur had excepted the apology, the Alfred had pulled over to a place that Arthur didn't really recognized.

"Alfred where are we," Arthur had question.

"The after party," Alfred had said simply, "it's a small ball room, big enough for dancing and having a huge buffet!" Alfred said then walking out the car then went to Arthur's side of the care and helped him out.

"Let me guess," Arthur started of the sighed, "the buffet is full of hamburgers?"

"What? No. Actually Francis had cooked the food so is Kiku!,"

"Well it's better than fast food I guess," then they walked in to have a no one in sight, "well you planned this out well," Arthur said and laughed a little.

"Relax babe we're here early we only need Francis and Honda which they're here for finishing up the food," then Alfred took off to the kitchen, "want some water?"

"Yes please," had gladly answered back.

Alfred had smiled and ran off to the kitchen, "okay just stay here till I get back,"

Arthur just nodded and then just walked around the somewhat big room then he had felt a tug on his arm. Arthur turned around no one there, "hello?" Arthur called out seeing if Alfred was pulling a prank on him, "Alfred?" then he assumed no one was there and it was probably just his imagination so he just shrugged it off.

Then Alfred saw Arthur just looking around being curious as ever then he walked up to Arthur, "hey! I got the water you wanted," Alfred did his famous smiles and gave the glass to Arthur.

"Thanks love," Arthur smiled then sighed.

"Is there anything wrong?" Alfred asked concerned.

"Hm no I'm just tired for standing for an hour,"

"Awe it's okay! You can sit down and lay your head on my shoulder until the guest arrive,"

"Why do you always do that?"

Alfred looked at Arthur confused, "huh? What did I do?"

"What I mean is why do you always baby me?" Arthur sighed, "I'm a grown person I can take of myself,"

"I know I just worry… you know,"

"Alfred just because pregnant doesn't mean I need to be babied," Arthur whispered hoping that no won't hear his response.

"Okay I'll stop babying you, but I don't baby you because you're pregnant the main reason why is that I love you," Alfred had said then nuzzled Arthur's nose.

Arthur had pulled away slightly blushing, "honestly Alfred," Arthur had folded his arms and walked to one of the seats.

"Oh come on Art!" Alfred called out to get Arthur's attention, then he had took a seat next to Arthur, "are you really mad at me?"

"No," Arthur said then had set his elbow onto the table and placed his chin on the palm on his hand, "I just came here to take a break from sitting, why do you always think I'm angry with you?" Arthur asked.

Alfred just gave a nervous chuckle, "I don't maybe because you always seem angry with me…" Alfred had trailed off with the last few words.

"Honestly Alfred," Arthur had took his hand off his chin then smiled, "yes it's true, I do get angry sometimes with you," Alfred had frowned, "but that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you," Arthur had finished, then noticed Alfred had a big smile on his face, "what?" Arthur had asked cautiously.

"I just think it's adorable when you're being honest for once," Alfred had said with no fear.

Before Arthur could protest, they were interrupted by Francis, "bonjour," Francis had greeted them.

"What do you want frog?" Arthur asked slightly glaring at him.

"Oh Arthur your always so charming," Francis had answered back with a smirk.

"Hey, Francis you done with the food yet?" Alfred then pulled out his phone to check the time, "it's almost time for the party,"

"Oui I know the party is starting soon," Francis started off, "but Kiku and I need help to place out the food, no?" Francis said with his thick French accent.

"Oh right, sorry dude," then Alfred had gotten up from his seat and walked to the kitchen to help for the place the food for the buffet. Alfred had left his phone by Arthur. Arthur had quickly grabbed it and notice there was a look on it.

"Why the bloody hell does he need a lock on his phone?" Arthur had mumbled under his breath, he just sighed and placed the phone back where it was.

Then after few minutes Alfred had returned to Arthur, "hey, you lonely?" Alfred asked hugging Arthur.

Arthur just sighed then answered, "not anymore, since you're here," Arthur said smiling and laying against Alfred's chest.

After a few minutes the guest had arrived one by one. Arthur had been sleeping on Alfred's chest; until he had been awaken by an obnoxious German. Then a certain Hungarian had swung a frying pan at him, causing him to yelp in pain.

Arthur rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up a bit more then heard Alfred talk, "man I wonder how he deals with her?" then Alfred looked down at Arthur, "hey, how did you sleep?" Alfred had said in a soothing voice.

"Fine, thank you," Arthur said as he was getting off Alfred's chest, then felt a light peck on his lips then had gone away in a second he had felt it.

"Sorry couldn't help myself I just missed you so much!" then Alfred had gave Arthur a gentle bear hug.

"Alfred…" Arthur started, "I missed you too," then Arthur had gave back the hug, after a while they had let go off each other then smiled, then Arthur felt Alfred getting up, "Alfr-" Arthur was cut off up having a hand in front of his face.

"Care to dance?" Arthur had blushed at Alfred's actions.

Arthur looked away slightly, "you know I can't dance right now," then he had felt something grab his hand then had gently tugged him to stand up, but he stumbled and landed onto Alfred's chest.

"I won't a no for a answer right now," then Alfred had grabbed Arthur's other hand, "and I want this night to be the best you ever had," then he moved Arthur's hands to Alfred's shoulders then moved his hands to Arthur's waist, then started to sway side by side.

"Alfred?" Arthur said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah babe?" Alfred had answered.

"Thank you" Arthur said then closed his eyes and laid his head onto Alfred's chest.

"What do you mean by 'thank you'?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Thank you for such a wonderful life," Arthur then a smile had appeared on his face.

"No problem, and thank you for giving us something I never thought would make the happiest person in the world,"

"Alfred,"

"Yes?"

"Your cheesy with words, you know that right?" Arthur had opened up his eyes then pulled himself to face Alfred.

"Yeah I know," then Alfred pause for a second then smiled and continued his sentence, "but it makes you happy,"

Arthur laughed a little, "I suppose it does make me happy,"

"You suppose?" Alfred said teasing him with his cheap British accent.

Before Arthur could responded they were interrupted a happy Italian, "ve~ I'm so happy for you two!"

Alfred smiled then Arthur and him had separated, "thanks dude!" Alfred had responded, "but it we wouldn't if you weren't here, 'cause I would rather have a friend do then another stranger,"

Feliciano had smiled, "I'm glad I could do it though," then his smiled had disappeared, "before I leave to Germany," but he quickly gained up his smile, "and see Ludwig again!"

Lovino had glared slightly at his twin brother for mentioning that name, "Hey fratello!" Feliciano had glanced over to his brother, "What have told you mentioning that name around me!"

Feliciano had sighed, but just waved to his brother trying to ignore what he had just said to him, then Alfred budded in, "your brother doesn't like Ludwig?"

"Yes," Feliciano had said, "but I don't know why he hates him so much," then he had crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks, "and when I asked him why he hates Ludwig so much, but he won't tell me why he makes up an excuse like 'it's just the way he looks' and I don't believe him at all, because that is not a good reason to hate anybody,"

Then Arthur looked at the Italian, "well that is not a good reason to hate anybody, but if your brother hates it then I think you to need to sit down and talk about it," Arthur paused, "when you have some time when it is only you two," Feliciano had nodded then had continued talking, about many topics, Arthur wasn't really fond of them, but he listened to be polite as possible, but Alfred had been paying attention and adding on to his opinion or to tell a story related to the topic. Arthur always knew that Alfred was really talkative so this didn't really surprise him so he just smiled and listen to the Italian and American talk.

After some time had passed the party was over having the people walked and congratulate them for the last time and waved goodbye then Antonio had pulled over Alfred to a private place when Lovino and Feliciano was keeping Arthur busy, then once the Spaniard had found a place to talk privately.

"What?" Alfred said impatiently wanting to go home and cuddle with Arthur.

"So?" Antonio had started, "remember our talk in the airplane?" Antonio asked Alfred.

"Yes," how can he forget about that conversation.

"So are you going to do it?" the Spaniard had a smirk on his face.

"Trust me I want to do it…" Alfred started off, "but it's not just my choice… it's Arthurs too,"

The Spaniard had sighed, "I knew Arthur longer than you… but he more of a slow one in romance,"

Alfred knew that too, when they went on their first date, "yeah?"

"Okay then go and get him and do what you Americans do," then Antonio had pushed Alfred into Arthur's view.

Arthur turned his gaze a little to Alfred then smiled then saw a Spaniard running towards the twins then once he stopped he winked at Alfred and Arthur and took their leave. Then the both of them walked into their car.

"So…" Alfred started while driving home, "you look beautiful by the way," he said keeping his gaze on the road.

"Is that so?" Arthur said having a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah, you look just like a beautiful white rose,"

Alfred didn't even noticed how bad Arthur was blushing, then Arthur took a deep breath, "well you look very handsome in that suit,"

"Thanks babe," Alfred turned his gaze a little to Arthur and winked at Arthur, "you know you do look like a blushing bride," Alfred then quickly turned his heard now looking back at the road.

"Alfred?" Arthur said after a long silence.

"Yeah?" Alfred answered.

"I-I love you," Arthur said quietly, but loud enough for Alfred to hear.

Alfred had smiled then pulled over to their drive way, "I love you too," then he had undid his seatbelt and faced Arthur then pushed his banes away from his forehead and kissed it gently and pulled away, then looked at the green emerald eyes, with dark red blush spread across his cheeks and all the way to the back of ears. He smiled then had gotten out of the car then helped Arthur out of the car, "let's get changed," Arthur nodded and followed Alfred into the house then up the stairs to their bedroom.

Alfred's tux wasn't really easy to take off considering he is more of casual guy and not really use to the fancy stuff so Arthur had to help him out with it.

"Honestly Alfred," Arthur sighed, "if you don't know how to take it off then how on earth, did you get this thing on?"

"Lovino had helped me out with it…"

Arthur just sighed then had finally had gotten Alfred's suit off and just leaving him in boxers, while Arthur sighed, "can you help me with the zipper," then he showed his back that had a zipper on the back off his dress.

Alfred couldn't help it, but he let out a little laugh then had zipped down the back of the dress, Arthur sighed in relief, "better?" Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded then smiled, "better love,"

Alfred smiled; "good," then he had gotten into some sleep pants, but no shirt because he didn't feel like.

Arthur put on sleep pants and on one of Alfred's shirts and sighed, Alfred slide his arms around Arthur's waist and rubbed his stomach, "everything fine babe?" Alfred had asked cautiously then had him sit on his lap while he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Arthur shook his head then answered, "no…"

Alfred looked at Arthur then turned him around so they can see face to face, "what's the matter?" then Arthur had put his head on Alfred's bare chest.

"Thanks…" Arthur paused for a second then continued, "for everything,"

Alfred had sighed and then smiles, "you don't have to thank me okay?"

Arthur nodded in Alfred's chest, "Alfred… your heartbeat is nice," then all of a sudden his eyes were beginning to fell heavy and then he silently closed them.

"Arthur?" Alfred said quietly then once he realized Arthur was asleep he laid him down on his side then walked out of the room quietly then turned off the lights of their bedroom and he closed the door as quiet as he can before he can shut all the way he whispered through crack of the door, "goodnight and don't worry I'll be down stairs, playing video games," then shut the door and walked down stairs.

* * *

_**Like it? **_

_**I hope so 'cause that was the best I can do for a wedding xc**_

_**And considering I have never been to a wedding xD**_

_**And no I'm not doing lemons... I can't okay? I'm just not ready for that stuff yet :c**_

_**Also hope you did like it! Leave a review too!**_

_**And thank you for staying and reading the series! c:**_

_**Love ya poppet's**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 16**

"Okay I give up where are we going?" Arthur said in frustration.

"No you have to guess," Alfred said laughing.

Arthur just sighed, "Alfred I have no idea where you are taking me,"

"You have a minute to guess until we get there and you have to pay,"

"What!"

"Come on 50 seconds,"

"Alfred!"

"55"

"Come on this isn't funny!"

"40"

"I don't even have my wallet!"

"45"

"I swear, you're a child sometimes,"

"I know 30"

Arthur had tried to look ahead trying to see what he can see, but so far nothing just a bunch of trees. Arthur's eyes widened, "Um… tree park?"

"What's a tree park? 20"

"I don't know…"

"Oh… well come on your close though, 15"

"Alfred I'm not playing you stupid games anymore,"

"Awe… but Arthur… 10?"

"No Alfred,"

"5,"

"Alfred,"

"0" then they had arrived to their destination, "you're no fun Arthur…" then Alfred had got out of the car talked to someone on his phone.

"Alfred?" then he saw him went inside the area, "god really now I have to get out by myself… and he knows it's so bloody hard with live things in me too," Arthur mumbled to himself as he opened the car and then he noticed the car key still in the ignition, "really…" Arthur sighed to himself then took the car keys out and pulled himself up from the car trying to avoid ice on the ground. Arthur had succeeded of getting out of the car now he had to find Alfred. So he walked through that there were a lot of pine trees around and many families.

Arthur forgot about it was nearly Christmas time, "great now I lost my husband, I forgot the date, what else did I forget?" Then he had walked by himself, he kind of felt awkward and how he was the only person walking around alone. Arthur felt his heart clenched of the feeling of being alone, he hated being alone, he never liked the feeling of being alone ever since he had met Alfred.

After about ten minutes he was still looking around. Like a lost puppy trying to find its owner. Arthur also tried calling out Alfred's name see if that will affect anything. So he just gave up after 20 minutes, then he realized that he was silently crying, but he quickly wiped the tears away. Arthur had walked kind of sluggish to the car, then got in a turned on the car and just waited for Alfred there.

More time had passed and still no Alfred, Arthur looked at the driver seat and sighed, "your really are a idiot," then he looked around the car once more and looked at his lap then he heard something on top of the car then the driver door had open then Arthur looked over then saw Alfred, getting in the car and putting his seatbelt on and pulled in reverse not even looking at Arthur once. That made Arthur just sink into his chair once they made it to their house Alfred got out of the car and taking something into house leaving Arthur in the car again.

"What did I do that made him hate me so much," then had felt tears falling down his cheeks, he didn't wiped them away this time he just let them fall down. He got out of the car not caring if it's locked and just ran inside the house and ran upstairs and went in the bedroom and locked not with no care, he just wanted to be alone.

After a hour has passed and he was now silently crying until he heard a faint knock and heard Alfred talking, "Arthur…"

Then Arthur snapped at Alfred, "go away!"

"Listen I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to fucking hear it!"

"Arthur!" Alfred snapped back, "for the love of hamburgers, just come here!" Alfred yelled through the door.

Arthur flinched and now he was scared what will happen if he opened the door, but he got up and opened the door cautiously, then found a smiling American looking at him, "Alfred…" then he felt two big arms around him.

"Arthur it's my fault…" Alfred let go and wiped a few tears that were falling down Arthur's cheek, "it was work and they were mad that I forgot to turn in some documents and I got so caught up on it I forgot you were there and it wasn't you… it was me…" Alfred looked at Arthur's red puffy eyes, "and please don't ever cry, please,"

Arthur didn't know how to respond so he just gave a quiet nod, then he had saw Alfred had pulled something out of his pocket and held it above them, "look who's under the mistletoe," Alfred did his big grin and looked at the blushing Brit. "Arthur… I do love you," then pressed his lips against Arthur's. Arthur melted in the kiss quicker then he thought and he just kissed back, and smiled a little in the kiss. Then they pulled away, "I got something to show you," then he tugged lightly on his arm so he can go with him.

Arthur sighed and just followed Alfred downstairs to the living room. Then he saw a Christmas tree decorated and the whole place around had Christmas stuff around the tree as well. Arthur was speechless at the sight, "Alfred…" was the only thing that Arthur could say at this point.

"You hate it huh…" Alfred said frowning a bit.

"No, no… it's beautiful," Arthur said with a big smile, and then hugged Alfred.

"Really?" Alfred said in surprise.

"Yes I love it… thank you!" after Arthur said that he dug his head into his chest.

Alfred smiled then had gladly given back hug. "Hey want to watch some Christmas movies for a while?" Alfred asked Arthur.

Arthur nodded into Alfred's chest then he felt one arm on his waist and another on his butt and the second he thought he was lifted in the air, without thinking Arthur threw his arms around Alfred's neck and then came to realize that he was being carried to the couch bridal style.

"ALFRED" was all that Arthur could say at that point.

"What?" then he gently put his Brit on the couch, "I just want to make it up for hurting you," Alfred did a puppy face and those Blue eyes had widened its original size.

Arthur couldn't say no so he just smiled, "come on then," then he turned on the television, "you can choose a movie love," then Arthur tossed the remote to Alfred.

Alfred smiled and gave sat next to Arthur then he felt Arthur putting his head on his chest, Alfred allowed it then put on a Christmas comedy. After a hour they both fell asleep on couch.

It was 1:00 am December 11th and Arthur woke up with a sudden pain going down spine and then he realized that the couch was soaked and so were his bottoms, then he weakly tapped hard enough to wake up Alfred, "Alfred?" Arthur said weakly then the American had slowly opened his half way to look at Arthur then he had shot straight up.

"Arthur?" Alfred said freaking out then noticed the couch wet, "did you wet the couch…" Alfred had scotch away from Arthur a bit.

Arthur nodded, but then hugged himself trying to calm down, "I think the babies are coming…" Arthur managed to say.

Alfred's eyes had widened, "oh my god, um…" Alfred was having a full on panic attack.

"Take me the hospital you bloody idiot!" Arthur snapped trying to bring some sense into his husband.

"Oh right," then Alfred scooped Arthur into his arms and rushed to the car and gently put Arthur into the passenger seat and buckled him up then he closed the door and ran to the driver seat then took off without thinking. He had to slow down a few times because of the police and he wouldn't make that mistake again.

The drive was shorter the other times they had gone to the hospital. Alfred had parked his car in the emergency entrance then ran out grabbed Arthur and ran inside the hospital. Then he went to the receptionist and she had called Arthur's doctor in the lobby. Then she had came in with two extra people and a wheelchair. Alfred settled Arthur on the wheelchair then rushed to another room, leaving him and the doctor.

"I would advise you to stay out here, until I call you in," then the doctor left leaving a scared and confused Alfred behind in the lobby.

After 10 minutes, the doctor had come back with a smile. "Okay he's ready for you to see him," without a thank you Alfred just rushed to Arthur, but came back the doctor just sighed "201" then Alfred had ran to the room.

Once Alfred had came to the door and saw Arthur on the bed laying down having the back part sitting up so he looks like he's sitting down, Alfred smiled, "Arthur!" he dashed over and gave Arthur a hug, "I'm glad your okay,"

Arthur just laughed a little, "I'm alright love," then returned the hug, "besides I'm happy,"

"I'm glad you're happy," then Alfred let go and sat in the chair beside the bed, "I was so scared," Alfred frowned a bit.

Then Arthur frowned a little then reached out for Alfred's hand then grasped it. "Alfred, look I'm fine and even more better, even though the medicine is going through my head, other than that I'm fine."

"Wait medicine?"

"Yes it keeps the contractions down, for awhile before birth or that's what I have been told"

"Oh, is that good?"

"Yes Alfred, it's brilliant"

"Good" then Alfred did his biggest smiles ever.

The nurse keeps checking on Arthur until a full hour had past, the contractions had came back but they were worse than before, the doctor had came in and got him in position. Alfred quickly grabbed his hand and saying nothing but sweet things in his ear. Arthur was panting crazy trying to ease the pain, but that didn't work.

The doctor kept demanding him to push and counting to ten to let him know when to stop this had been repeating for longer than Arthur had imagined and sweat was dripping down his forehead, probably two or more hours that had passed, then after pain and agony then he heard the words of heaven.

"I see the head!" the doctor called out, "okay Arthur you're going to do a big push ready… push!"

Arthur tried his best, but the pain was too much for him, but kept trying to hold for as long as he could. Then he heard Arthur kept hearing Alfred keep on encouraging him to keep pushing, but only way he could respond was squeezing his hand to death, but he knows he not that strong to brake someone's hand anyways.

Then felt his back feeling a bit more light then it was before then he had heard the doctor shouting, "It's a boy!" then paused and had gave the baby to one of the nurses and cut the umbilical cord then went back to her place, "okay Arthur this round won't be so bad as the first one,"

Arthur nodded slowly in response and sighed and looked at Alfred which he was holding the new born in a soft blue blanket, Arthur couldn't help but smile at the sight then he heard the word, 'push' then felt a hand holding his. Alfred smiled to make sure that Arthur knows that his hero will protect him.

After a short hour the pain and agony had finished, the doctor cut the umbilical cord then had cleaned the baby and put it in a soft pink blanket wrapped around it then gave the new born to Arthur, "congrats a boy and girl," then she left the new family alone.

Arthur was so happy then felt something a bit more heavier on his other side of the bed, he looked over to be caught in a surprise kiss by Alfred while holding the baby close to his chest. Then he pulled away from the kiss.

Arthur smiled weakly then something came over him his body felt heavy to pick up by himself, then heard rings in his ears over the rings he can hear Alfred calling his name over and over again then turned was turning to a blur then he heard new voices but they loud enough for him to hear.

"He's losing too much blood!" the first voice sounded male.

"Get me the blood"

Then everything had gone black.

* * *

_**O.o what did I just published?**_

_**I have no idea but here it is I guess…**_

_**UHG SHIMEJIS STOP BEING CUTE YOUR DISTRACTING MEH!**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoying c:**_

_**AND TWINS A BOY AND GIRL LOL (you all know what I'm going to name them c;)**_

_**And no it's not the end of the series one more chapter to go! **_

_**Yep so…**_

_**Love ya poppet's ^^**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Warning contains: Mpreg, slight language (which is AWESOME!)**_

_**Also they aren't countries in this story they are humans… plain humans… yes.**_

**Chapter 17**

Alfred has been visiting Arthur for 2 days now and still no luck, Alfred brought his children this time because everyone was too busy for babysitting today. Alfred had pulled the car over and sighed and looked at the hospital then in the back seat where there were twins sleeping in their individual car seats, Alfred had put on smile on his face. He turned off the car and went to the back seats to get the babies. Then he walked into the hospital and went to the receptionist.

"Hello?" the young lady behind the desk had greeted Alfred.

"Um… hi I'm here to see Arthur Kirkland," Alfred had said with a tired expression.

"okay what's your name?"

"Alfred Jones"

"Okay Mr. Jones, please take a seat I'll call you when Arthur is ready for the visit,"

Alfred just nodded and took his seat with the two newborn babies. After 10 minutes of waiting and trying to entertain the babies they finally called Alfred to see Arthur. Then he went up to the doctor.

"How is he doing?" Alfred asked with concern in his voice.

"He's doing fine so far," the doctor paused for a second, "but Arthur is still in a coma though,"

Alfred look down at the ground, "yeah I had that figured out already," Alfred sighed then looked at the floor, "do you know when he'll get out of it?"

"I'm afraid I don't know an answer to that Mr. Jones, if you like would you want to see him?"

Alfred nodded then walked to Arthur's usual room, seeing him hooked up to machines for his heartbeat and packets full of medicine. Alfred just sighed then took the seat by the bed and placed the twins on both of his legs. The twins looked at the sleeping body curiously Alfred laughed a little.

"It's your mommy," then Alfred's smile turned into a frown, "he's sleeping though, so we can't disturb him,"

Then all of sudden the baby girl leaned forward to get a closer look at their 'mom' and Alfred just smiled let the curious child do her thing.

"Hold on London," Alfred had scotched the seat forward so he can have London look at her new parent.

She had grabbed Arthurs finger to see what will happen, Alfred knew London was a smart girl and she took Arthurs looks, but she took Alfred's sky blue eyes and Dakota Alfred's son, had took Alfred's looks and he took Arthur's emerald green eyes, but Alfred was glad that none of them took Arthur's eyebrows because he thought they only suit Arthur for some strange reason.

Then Dakota had smiles one of Alfred's. Alfred just smiled back, "so you got my personalities," the boy just kept smiling.

Then something caught the corner of Alfred's, he turned around and found London sleeping on the hospital bed with her head place on Arthur's hand and slightly drooling on him. Alfred couldn't help it, but it was a 'awe' moment. Then he heard some movement in front of him.

The only thing he can say was, "Arthur?" Alfred waited for a response, but he grow a little impatient, "babe?"

Then heard some groaning of pain, then a pair of green eyes had met with his blue ones, then he had heard a sweet British accent that he hadn't heard in a long time, "Alfred?" then the Brit tried to get up, but had stopped and gasped in pain, "blood-"

Alfred had cut off Arthur with his palm over his mouth, "Ah~ no cussing in front of the children Arthur, we don't want them to catch your foul mouth," then he removed his hand from the Brit's mouth.

Before Arthur could say something he felt something wet and slimy, but gently and soft he looked at his right hand and saw a little child on the bed gripping onto his hand while sleeping, "Alfred?" then he noticed the child on Alfred's lap that looked just like him.

"Yes?" Alfred said trying to contain his excitement.

"Why do you have children here?" Arthur asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Alfred just smiled then stood up and bended down and gave Arthur a kiss, "you have to guess,"

Arthur put off an irritated sigh, "Alfred I'm not really in the mood, my… bum hurts and I have a massive headache," Arthur tried to say in a calm voice.

"Oh… sorry," Alfred had put in a deep breath, "Arthur these kids are yours and mine," was all Alfred could say but the look on Arthur's face was priceless.

"I beg your pardon?"

"This is London our baby girl," Alfred pointed out the child on the bed with Arthur, "then this is Dakota," the baby boy had giggled with excitement; Arthur smiled and gently picked up the sleeping baby girl.

"Alfred one more thing," Arthur said cradling the young child in his arms.

"Mhm?"

"Why does my bum hurt?"

"Oh that's easy," Alfred said bouncing Dakota with his leg, "you gave birth!" then Dakota put his hand up with excitement so did Alfred and causing Dakota to fall back onto Alfred's chest.

"I… gave birth?" Arthur said being a little surprised, "well that does explain why my back feels a lot more light then it was before,"

"Yeah… wait you don't remember?" Alfred said sitting Dakota back up.

"Not really, I can't remember anything, before I passed out,"

"Babe you passed out by blood loss and you were in a coma for almost 3 days," Alfred said still bouncing Dakota on his lap.

"Oh…" was all Arthur could say at that point, then he noticed a different pare of sky blue eyes on him, he looked down and saw London was up, "did you have a nice nap love?"

London only responded with a big smile on her face, Arthur did a smile back then brought London close to his face then gave her a kiss on the forehead. Alfred smiled and got up from the seat.

Arthur looked up, "where are you going?" then felt something beside him now, he looked down and saw the exact green eyes he had then he sat up slowly trying not to hurt himself.

"I'm going to the doctor, I think I should of done that when you first woke up…" Alfred said looking at Arthur.

"Okay go and do that so I can ease the pain in bum,"

"Got it! I'll be back," then Alfred rushed out of the room and to find the nearest doctor leaving Arthur alone with his newborn children.

Arthur looked down at the two twins and smiled, "so…" Arthur sighed, "sorry poppet's I can't really do nothing to entertain you," then he heard the door open and saw a man in a white coat and Alfred behind him.

Arthur just looked at him until he spoke, "Hello Arthur," the doctor had greeted him.

"Hello,"

Then Alfred went to Arthur and took the twins from Arthur then sat on the seat next to him, while the doctor was asking him questions.

After a hour of asking and answering question Arthur had checked out healthy, but he needs to takes a couple pills for his butt and the recent blood lost. Arthur and Alfred were in the car with the twins sleeping soundly.

"So…" Arthur started off, "I missed you," and then he looked away slightly.

Alfred smiled "missed you more,"

"Alfred don't start this," Arthur said smiling.

"I have to," Alfred said looking away from the rode slightly.

"Concentrate on the rode idiot,"

"I am… I just missed you… you know?"

"I know… I missed you too," Arthur said while smiling.

The rest of the car trip was quiet and once Alfred had pulled over at their drive way Arthur gotten out car and headed to the back seat to get London and Alfred did the same with Dakota and they both had walked inside the house holding their newborns.

**~Ten Years Later~**

Alfred had pulled his car over in the house of his driveway and sighed. His job has been working up on him lately and sometimes he had to forces a smile to make his kids and husband not to worry for him, but Arthur knew he was faking it. Alfred gotten out the car then walked to his front door of his house. Once he had been greeted by his twins.

"DAD" they young children had greeted at the same time.

"Hey! How are my favorite kiddos doing?" Alfred said picking them both up.

"Awesome!" Dakota had exclaimed then continue, "we did arts and crafts today and I drew a superhero!"

"Really?" Alfred had asked.

"Yep!" Dakota said.

"What about you London?" Alfred had asked turning his attention to his daughter.

"Same as Dakota," London said looking away.

Then Alfred sighed and put Dakota down and kept hold of London, then brought London to the couch.

"London… I know what happened at school today,"

"I talked to mum about it," London crossed her arms and puffing out her cheeks.

Alfred thought he was always the tough guy, but he was wrong Arthur was the only one who could actually keep the house in order, Alfred just sighed, "okay, but I'm talking about this with mom,"

London nodded, "can I go now?"

"Fine," Alfred had watched London go to her room that she was sharing with Dakota, Alfred had walked up stairs and found a worn out Arthur on the bed passed out. Alfred crawled on the bed and crashed himself onto the bed with Arthur.

Arthur woke up by the sudden movement then turned his head and saw Alfred next to him, "hello love," Arthur sat up slowly and placed a kiss on Alfred's lips.

"Hey babe," Alfred sat up with a tired expression then felt two hands on his shoulders and forced laying back down, "really I'm too tired for sex," Alfred whined.

"I don't want sex idiot," Arthur said blushing.

"Oh… then why did you force me to lie down?"

"Because you're tired so go to sleep and I'll wake you up when dinner is done, sounds good?" Arthur said with a smile then got up from his spot, "sleep tight love,"

"Oh wait," Alfred said as he got up fast.

"Yes?" Arthur responded turning around now facing Alfred.

"What happened with London?" Alfred asked with curiosity.

"We'll talk about that when the kids are in bed, okay?" Arthur said turning back around facing the door and closed it leaving Alfred to drift off to sleep.

Arthur walked down stairs and found London reading a book and Dakota playing with action figures. Arthur went into the kitchen then realized that Alfred usually cooks the food.

"Shit," Arthur cursed under his breath.

Then he heard footsteps walking towards him then saw Dakota crying and standing with his action figure.

"What's the matter poppet?" Arthur asked with concern.

"The arm broke off…" Dakota said trying to hold back the tears.

Arthur frowned and bended down to Dakotas's height, "its okay love, how about you go play with the others while I'll fix this one," Arthur smiled.

Dakota smiled and nodded, "thanks mommy!"

Arthur nodded and stood up and watched Dakota ran out of the kitchen.

Arthur sighed, "how come I got put up as the mum?" Arthur questioned himself, then looked through the refrigerator, "I wonder if leftovers okay for tonight,"

Then Arthur pulled out some leftover Sheppards pie and sighed then he felt something wrapping around his waist, Arthur jumped a little then turned his head then found a pair of sky blue eyes looking over his shoulder.

"I'm awake now," A strong American voice had said behind Arthur.

Arthur turned his body around so now his husband his facing him, Arthur smiled and placed his lips on to Alfred's then pulled away.

"I'm glad love," Arthur smiled and then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't cook," Arthur looked away from Alfred then crossed his arms.

"Yes you can, you're just being negative,"

"Then why does everyone say it's horrible? While you don't,"

"I guess I'm the only one who can eat it then," Alfred smiled then gave Arthur a small kiss on the cheek.

Arthur blushed then faced Alfred again, "really?"

"Yes I'm not lying,"

"Thanks…"

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yes… what is it?"

"Can we have sex tonight," Alfred asked nuzzling into Arthur's collar bone.

"I suppose…" Arthur said blushing and looking away.

"YAY~" Alfred silently screamed.

"But,"

Alfred looked up to Arthur.

"Use a condom,"

* * *

_**Again **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**And review what you think of the story**_

_**Also I thought maybe everyone should know how the kids are growing up with our favorite characters xD I think they'll live some way.**_

_**Thank you again.**_

_**Love ya poppet's **_


End file.
